Immortal Love
by TatianaSaphira
Summary: Seto/Jou - Au story - An Immortal finds a baby crying and it becomes the greatest treasure he has ever known. Sixteen years later, he becomes the key to breaking a 5,000 year old curse.
1. Prologue

_Welcome to one of my latest stories. This one has a total of seven chapters already written, and will be posted at 5 reviews and each one. Don't see the point if noone is reading. So without further adiou...Immortal Love_

* * *

**_Prologue_**

The figure looked outside, the torrential rains that had been flowing down the streets seemingly moving like a rampaging river down into the drains. He remembered a time where the streets were not paved with a greyish hue, but black and before that nothing but ground, then grass. It had been so long since he remembered the street leading to his mansion being grass, but in his mind's eye he could still recall. As he looked upwards, the grey skies still beckoning him, he saw the city's skyline. Another of the trappings of modern times that he had adapted to. Remembering so long ago, when where he now saw a tall skyscraper, there had been an ancient tree standing.

_'How time has passed'_ he thought as the rains were now pelting onto the window that he had been musing through. He heard a sound from the doorway and felt the presence of a figure

"I sense something. Something I am not sure of." the voice of a man said

"I sense it as well. I was going to wait for the rain to stop, but I will go out now and check it out. Stay here and guard." the figure that had been watching outside said to the tall white haired man that had invaded his room.

"As you wish Pharaoh." the figure said and with a mock salute, bowed shortly and stepped out of the room. Looking back outside, he wondered what had he sensed. It felt like a small trace of shadow magic that he thought had been banished but was now trickling into the back of his mind. Sighing as he felt that it would not do to deny his feelings, he grabbed what this century had called a rain tarp and put on another invention called duckies, that were wonderful on the bare foot and would protect him from the rain. Not that he minded the rain, but sometimes he just did not want to get wet.

Gathering these items he headed to the side of the mansion that he was in, he left it and headed into the room before the door that led outside. Inside the room was warm, but outside the constant rain had driven away the beautiful weather that they had been experiencing since the end of winter. As he left the mud room, he opened the door and felt the presence of someone that should not be there. Closing his eyes, and allowing his third eye, his Sennen Eye to explore he found what he had been sensing. A woman was holding a baby. She herself seemed quiet, almost in a deathlike manner. The child however...had a set of lungs on him that in all his years of living had never seen in a child.

"Miss. Miss...you can not be here. It is not safe." he gently prodded. But she did not seem to respond, and the child was becoming more agitated with each second.

"Miss..." he asked again, but could not get a response from her. He then laid a hand onto her, to nudge her awake and then with his touch, his gift kicked in and he could see her last memories. Panic...Confusion...Fear...Terror...and a fierce love for the child in her hands. His gift had also told him that she was dead, and the child was no more then 3 months old. Leaning down he looked at the child that now he could see that the child was cold, and most likely very hungry. Taking the child from his mother's lifeless hands he looked down at the baby and smiled. Children were always his weakness and he could not help but run a finger down the side of cherubic face. And then gasped as his gift once again kicked in and he saw the child's future.

"My gods...it is him. This can not be..." he whispered looking at the child. "I need to protect him, but how...a mask...that is it..I will mask his aura. Then no one will be able to find him." he whispered as he laid a hand onto the small cherubic baby and he closed his eyes. As he began to weave the mask that he needed to create to protect him, he caught a scent on him that he did not expect, one that he had not found in 5,000 years. One that gave him hope.

As the mask completed, he smiled down at his newest treasure. One that he was going to protect until needed.

His new son.

Katsuya.


	2. Chapter one

_Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, I really enjoyed getting them. Didn't get the 5 I wanted but still, thank you. Like the other, do want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter...so, the little purple button is your friend_

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

_**Sixteen Years Later**_

"Father? Are you up yet?" a teen-aged voice yelled from the bottom of the stairwell

"Yes Katsuya. I can hear you. My ancestors can hear you." a voice said from the top of the stairwell, looking down at his blond treasure. And smiled. His little boy had grown up to be such a shining example of humanity. Kind, caring, gentle and loyal. Unfortunately he was also loud, quick to judge and often had a tendency to fly off the handle at the slightest thing.

"Father, can I go into town? I want to see the world. I know you said I need to stay here, but please?" Katsuya asked him solemnly

"Is Akeifa or I not good enough for you?" he said to his son

"It is not that, it is just with all the lessons that Lord Akeifa has taught me I want to see others. I promise to be careful, and not to talk to strangers, but Father I have been raised here all of my life after Mother died. I love both of you, but I am lonely. I feel...that...something...someONE is wanting me...needing me. Please...please I have to go...to him..." Katsuya said the last part in almost a whisper, but was still loud enough for the father to hear it.

"I see...very well. But Akeifa goes with you. He will watch but not interfere, unless you are in danger. Remember, your Mother was killed. For what, I do not know, but I do not want to lose you, dearest son." the father said to him. Seeing his son's beautiful face light up with happiness, he smiled with shared happiness. It was so easy to make him happy and it slightly saddened him that this might end some day.

"Very well father. Akeifa-sensei, shall we go?" Katsuya asked his teacher. While his father had taught him about culture and history, Akeifa had been responsible for teaching him to survive. He had taught him about many of the martial arts of the world and everything he had ever needed to not be detected. He knew it was going to be soon, but he knew his father and teacher would soon teach him about Shadow magic. Living with them for so long, he knew they were not normal. His father still only looked a few years older then him and his teacher not much more then that, perhaps only his early 20's.

"Yeah Pup...let's go." Akeifa said with a smile at his pupil's nickname. He had never seen a dog, so did not get the reference but it still made him growl slightly

"Sensei, please don't call me that." Katsuya said in a low voice

"You know I only call you that in affection." Akeifa said with a smile. Unfortunately, his teacher's smiles were rarely given, so it looked like he was taunting, when in reality he was serious. The ragged scar on his face did not help either as he gave any smiles almost a look of a sneer, which he knew.

"Please don't." Katsuya said as he got on his shoes that had been made from the bits of hard fabric that his teacher had called leather. Only Akeifa had ever left the mansion and had been the one to get the different fabrics and food for him. Both him and his father did not seem to need food, but made sure that when he ate, they ate with him. Each night it was a debate on different literature's over time, and different politics of the ancient times. Of current times, Katsuya did not know, not because his father and Akeifa was keeping him the dark, it was more that they just did not know. They had introduced him to modern conveniences, but not many as the mansion was mostly self sufficient.

As they headed down the street leading into town, Katsuya was in awe. Both his teacher and his father had only let him out a few times, in fear of the person that killed his mother. He did not know who it was, or why she had been killed and his adoptive father was not able to give him any information either. It was one of the reasons that he was so hesitant about letting him outside. But now smelling the sweet smell of freedom he felt invigorated and refreshed. And alive...so alive.

Akeifa looked at the young blond and sighed. Him and his Pharaoh had done a good job with him. Both of them had given up being able to have children and both had contented to live their lives without any kind of companionship. As penance for what they had done. Then again, both of them knew that with their gender preferences, unless the gods planned on forgiving them, though with the Pharaoh being who he was, that might be true, they would never be able to have children. They had been punishing them for what had happened, considering that two previously sworn enemies now were living together, and had been forbidden to part.

He had hoped that for this service, his reward would finally be his.

The one thing that he had been forced to give up so long ago...

The one thing that made him feel complete, and human...

His soul mate.

† -- † -- -- † -- †

The Pharaoh watched his most precious treasure...at least the one that he had a sight of, leave the house for the first time. After so many years, he had not expected to feel the heartache that he did with the boy leaving, but he knew that he had to let him go. He could feel his presence. The one person that could help his adopted son fulfill his destiny. The one that could free himself and Akeifa, the formerly named Thief King Bakura. It had taken many centuries, but the king had finally told him his name and since then they always spoke to each other as friends, and not former Pharaoh of all realms and the dreaded Thief King, the one that in his misplaced rage had heralded a near catastrophe.

Closing his eyes as he could see the beautiful blond head leave the sight of him, he turned away from the window and went back to his desk on the opposite side of the window. Looking at the papers he remembered that he had found with the woman he knew that she was an aristrocrat, like him. He often wondered if the woman had his son's personality, or if that was from something else. He knew where he could ask, but over the centuries, his own father had been silent. Stone like. He had not forgiven his most favourite son from losing his sanity. Even if it had been that one time. With his powers, it only took one time. And in that, he had nearly destroyed his kingdom. One that with his father's approval ruled in his name.

It still was mind boggling sometimes that he and Bakura had been alive for 5,000 years but that was the reality. Now with his son approaching manhood, he hoped that finally he would be forgiven for his past transgressions, and would have back the one thing that made him whole. The one that he had given the sun, moon and stars for. And that with his loss, had nearly destroyed mankind in his grief.

His soul mate, his own shining light.


	3. Chapter two

_Thank you everyone for the wonderful and awesome reviews! 5 of you were lovely enough to send me a kind word and many people have put this on their alerts. Like the last chapter, 5 reviews gets you the next chapter!_

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

Katsuya smiled as he walked into town, or rather, the city. It was a bustling city, full of people that had made him gape in awe. So many people...he had wondered as he watched them move with their busy schedules. As he walked, he could see the Sakura Trees in bloom, the beautiful pink petals flowing down onto the ground, creating their own magic; their own beauty. He knew his teacher was not that far from him, but he was still secure in the knowledge that he would have his freedom.

To find.

To search.

To love that one person.

If he could find him.

His father and teacher had taught him that when it came to soul mates, sex did not matter. You are what you are, for that one person. That one gleaming, bright light that fills your soul with a warm that is unrivaled by anything.

Sitting down at the base of one of the trees, he did not notice a black car that had been driving by and then slowed down as it passed him.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the air and the cherry blossom smell that the tree was emitting. Slowly, he became aware of someone watching him. One that was NOT his teacher. Opening his eyes, he could see a group of boys come near him, one swaggering as he moved. He assumed this was their leader. The ALPHA of their group. Observing him he smiled. _'This is not going to be any kind of challenge' _he thought as he stood up and leaned against the bark of the tree as the boy came up to him, with a sneer in his voice:

"Hey Haafu. What is a bitch like you doing on my turf."

"Haafu? Oh, that means halfling. Sorry I am not that. As for a bitch, I believe I am the wrong gender for that. Turf...well we do not own the earth. It owns us. So technically you are on it's turf not I." Katsuya said calmly as he watched the man turn purple for dissecting his harsh words.

"You little Gaijin whore. I am going to teach you not to mess with me." he said as he stalked closer to the blond, who was still leaning against the tree. Standing face to face to him, he looked for any kind of fear radiating from the blond angel, and was getting angrier that he was not fearing him.

"Yes, I am a foreigner. At least in what you would consider different. As for a whore, that I am not. As for lessons, I am all for it. Tell me, what do you think you can teach me that my sensei has not?" Katsuya said turning his head slightly as if questioning it as well.

"Bastard...I will show you." the man said as he attempted to grab the blond.

"Stupid mutts. What do you think you are doing here. I warned you to stay off my territory." a new voice said from behind the tree that the blond was still against

"You are not in control here. I am. I suggest you get lost, freak." the man in front of Katsuya said, sneering.

"Neither are you. And your breathe smells. You should really take care of that." Katsuya said innocently with a slight smile on his face

"Are you for real? You should be trembling in fear. What is wrong with you?" the leader said letting go of the blond's shirt and staring at him

"Was I supposed to fear you?" the blond answered honestly as the leader narrowed his eyes at the blond

"Stop provoking them. Now, you five. Get out of here...NOW!" the voice said just on the blindside of the blond. Katsuya then watched as they sneered at him but did back away and then turn away, leaving him with the man

"I thank you for inte...r...v...en...ing" Katsuya trailed off as he turned to face the man and stopped as he recognized the man, and just stared at him, making the recipient stare at him

"It's you..." Katsuya whispered as he moved closer to him and lightly touched his face. The man previously was slightly in his own trance looking down at the blond that was looking at him like he was trying to devour him. At his touch, it seemed to break the spell that the blond had been casting and he caught the hand that was attempting to touch him further and twisted the wrist hard

"No one touchs me without my permission. Do not EVER do that again." he hissed at him as the blond's eyes began to water at the emotions of seeing his heart's desire, and the pain that he was causing him

"You're hurting me. Please...it hurts..." he whispered not used to pain of this nature. The man then let go of him, and the blond cradled his right wrist that was already beginning to form a bruise around the fragile wrist.

"Who are you?" the man asked

"My father named me Katsuya. I came here to look for you." he said tears in his eyes, shining brightly in the late morning sun

"Why would you have come looking for me? Do you know who I am?" the man said not trusting what this beautiful blond was saying. He had never seen him before and having a stranger come up to him and look at him like he was worshiping him, made him feel very uncomfortable

"No I don't know your name. But I am for you. I belong to you." Katsuya said and with no reservation moved himself closer to the man and hugged him close. Which startled said man, as he looked down at the boy as he had such a content look on his face and had a great big smile as he held him close.

"You don't belong to anyone, let alone me. I don't deserve a human slave. You need to get off of me." the man said as he attempted to remove the boy's arms from his waist. But the blond held firm

"I am yours. Don't leave me." Katsuya said hugging him tighter, slightly knocking out his breath

"What the hell..." the man said looking in confusion at the blond that had a problem letting go.

"Kat, let him go. You are startling him." a new voice said, husky and rusty with age

"Sensei! I found him!" Katsuya said letting go of his new toy and turned to his teacher

"I can see that, however I think that you have startled him. I warned you about that." he said to him as the other man looked perplexed

"Just who are you two." he asked as the blond brought his hand back to him and wrapped an arm around him, but not hugging the life out of him again

"Forgive this one. He doesn't hang around many people. My name is Akeifa and this little one is Katsuya. We live on the outskirts of town where he has been home schooled by me and his Father. Despite what he is saying, he really is a good boy and it seems that he has found you. I did not expect to have him find you so quickly though." Akeifa said slowly as he watched the other slightly narrow his eyes at the blond that was currently wrapped around his side. Unconsciously he had wrapped his arm around the boy's side and allowed himself to cradle him. Of which the former Thief King noticed and smiled

"I can see that you are not adverse to this. Very well, I leave him in your hands, but take care. There are people out there that want him dead. I will be close if you ever need me." Akeifa said as he slowly walked away and back into the shadows.

"Wait..." he said but the figure disappeared, leaving him with the blond "Great...well let's get going." the man said now stuck with a new pet

"Are we going to your home now?" Katsuya said innocently to his mate

"Yes, I have a lot of work to do, but I will get you settled in before heading back to my offices." the man said as he walked towards his Black Koenigsegg CCX, the engine still purring

"What is this?" Katsuya asked as they approached the car

"It is my car?" the young man said looking at the blond in wonder. The other, older man that he had observed seemed almost otherworldly and this one...he acted like a completely innocent child, despite him being a blond angel, sent straight from heaven.

"What is a car?" he asked as he gently ran his hand over the glossy hood of the car

"Don't tell me you have never seen a car?" he said, slightly harshly at his little angel

"No...Father did not want me going outside. He was too scared of the bad man. He didn't want to lose me, so he kept me inside the confines of our home." Katsuya said coming back over to his mate and invading his space again by hugging him close

"Bad man? What bad man?" he said now curious as to what he had gotten himself involved in

"The monster that killed my mother. Father has been raising me since I was 3 months old. Father has felt him around, seeing if he could find me, but over time he said that he has not sensed him in over ten years." Katsuya said snuggling closer to the brunet with the spectacular blue eyes that looked like the deepest blue ocean. "You are so warm..." he murmured into the side of the tall young man

"Most people call me a frigid iceberg. Some have even asked if the pole up my ass was ice. Warm is not something that I would attribute to myself." he said as he could feel the smile of his new angel

"They don't know you. How could they?" Katsuya said looking up at his mate

"And you do? We have known each other for 10 minutes. How could you possibly know me?" he asked still in wonder. Normally he would have scoffed at the complete inappropriateness of the boy

"I have been waiting for you since I was born. I am for you. I can see through everything when it comes to you. You do not have any shields with me. I see you for who you are, and not what life had made you. You are warm and wonderful. And you love me." Katsuya said with fierce conviction, something that the brunet who was looking down at his angel did not understand

"Love..love is for fools. Love makes you weak." the man said but watched at his blond angel smiled

"Ah ah ah. Can't lie to me. Take me home." he whispered as the brunet smiled thinking about the beautiful body of the boy under his arm.

"You realize that you will have to let me go so that I can drive." he said as he attempted to take off the arms of the boy so that he could take the boy to the other side of the car. Even though his car was Swedish, it was made in the Japanese form and the driver side was on the right side, where they currently were

"Only for a minute." he promised as the blond let him go and moved to the other side of the car and opened the door. The brunet shook his head and opened the driver's side and got in. As he did and took the car out of it's emergency brake, the blond leaned over and laid his head onto the brunet's lap, much to the surprise of the sudden stiffening of the young man as desire ran through him in a rush. It did not help as the angel laid his hands along his thighs, softly rubbing them as he contently laid on him, seemingly unaware of what exactly he was doing. The brunet then began to drive away, unconciously stroking the blond's head as he drove, in a calming, soothing manner as he could feel the blond almost purring in contentment.


	4. Chapter three

_**Chapter Three**_

The Pharaoh watched as his fellow immortal came back to the house, without his Golden Treasure. Coming out of his room that he had been watching the road, he walked to the back door where he could see the white haired man sit down in the mud room and remove his shoes.

"Where is Katsuya?" he asked about his son

"That little angel of ours found his mate almost immediately. He made his mate take him home with him." Akeifa said with a smile at the stubbornness of that particular child

"I guess I should have educated him on marital relations." the Pharaoh said with a sigh as his companion came into the house and walked towards the kitchen, as he made himself a cup of tea

"I think that the brunet that took him him will be teaching him that. And from his reactions, it looks like he will enjoy it. By the way, it is his reincarnation. Right down to his arrogance. But you knew that didn't you?" Akeifa said turning his head towards his companion

"Yes, there was no mistaking that scent. His soul is bound forever to my High Priest, for all time. I did not know that they had taken the vows or performed the rituals, but there was no mistaking it." the Pharaoh said to the former Thief King

"Well it is rare for two men to bind their souls, even rarer for two High Priests." the Thief King said as they moved into the dining room, both now having tea and the Pharaoh had made sandwiches for them.

"Especially one that is the High Priest to Isis. Normally it is a woman that is High Priestess, but he was chosen." the Pharaoh said quietly contemplating life without his son around

"It will not be long before he takes his virginity. You should have told Katsuya what would happen when that occurs." he chastised him as the Pharaoh smiled.

"My son is very intuitive. Uncannily so. He will know and know what to do. After all, it was how he was able to draw his mate to him." the Pharaoh said sipping his tea slowly

"Well the High Priest Seth looked very put out. I don't think in this life he has had the enjoyment that he did as the High Priest." Akeifa said remembering what he could about the original soul.

"Seth always looked put out. Except when he was bedding the High Priest. My dear cousin will be fine. After all, he has his angel again. It is too bad that there is no word directly for him in our language, but the word Tenchi works so well here." the Pharaoh said thinking about his sexually active cousin, whom he remembered many times catching the two of them in very interesting positions, some he had been tempted to outlaw

"Still, we should have told Katsuya about sex." Akeifa said worried about the reactions that his little student would have when paired with his mate

"It is neither here nor there any longer. Seth will take care of him. He has loved him fiercely for 5,000 years and this is the first time that he has been reborn. He will not damage his treasure. Especially since Katsuya is far more innocent then he was as the High Priest of Isis." the Pharaoh said closing his eyes

"Atem...is it going to be okay?" Akeifa asked, addressing the Pharaoh that normally he would not have had permission to do so. Only with the centuries of wait had he been granted that right

"Yes. Soon...soon we can find our own soul mates. They are here and alive, I feel it. And close. Once Katsuya has broken our curse we will be free." Atem said to his fellow immortal

"But will they forgive us. You did lose it pretty badly." Akeifa said remembering the reactions of the very magically powerful Pharaoh

"I think they will. My father knows it was a grief-ridden reaction, and not my normal temperament. As for you. If you had not been caught killing my adviser, defiling him in the House of Ra, he would have not sought to punish you as well." Atem said about the thief

"I had a right to my revenge Pharaoh." Akeifa growled at the Pharaoh

"I know you did. But that is neither here nor there. Those souls have all been reborn, and their chance to live had already been granted. It is time for peace. Besides, with our soul mates out there, we have more important things to look forward to. After all, it has been 5,000 years since we both have been laid. And I for one think that it is high time we got laid." Atem said with a wolfish grin on his face, one that his partner in crime shared as they thought of their delicious soul mates.

--

When they arrived at the home of the former High Priest, he looked down at the blond treasure, still cradled at his lap. He had long fallen asleep, gently snoring onto his lap. Moving the black sports car into his garage he could see his own bodyguards coming into the view.

_'Guess I am going to have to explain a few things'_ he though as he softly stroked the body of the blond. His guards, moving slowly, came into the garage and walked over to the car.

As they got closer they could see the man's hand moving slowly back and forth, and they got very curious as to this. Normally their employer was very sedate and methodical in his movements, so seeing him so calm and relaxed was an almost interesting thing to see. Until they got closer and saw a blond head on their boss's lap. At that they pulled out their guns and pointed it at the blond's head

"Wait!" the man said as the blond startled awake, sensing his mate's distress

"Love? What is wrong?" he asked sleepily wiping his eyes open as he leaned back up from the man's lap

"Nothing Katsuya, my bodyguards thought you were a danger. Boys this is Katsuya. He is...well...I am not too sure what I would call him. But don't harm him." he said as Katsuya smiled

"I'm his soul mate. You guys need to chill. Besides, your soul mates wouldn't like you using guns." he said innocently to them as he smiled his brilliant smile

"Soul...mates...?" one of them said tilting his star shaped hair, the blond spikes bouncing slightly

"Yeah. I know who they are. Surprised my mate doesn't. He met one of them already." Katsuya said nuzzling his lover's chest in the strange angle that he had moved his body which gave the brunet some ideas to his flexibility and some wonderful ideas of what he could do with them.

"Did not think of it at the time, but you are right. Yugi, Ryou, go tell the chef about our guest and see to his installment in the house." he ordered them as they finally lowered their weapons and re-holstered them. As they moved, the snow white haired one with them, the one called Ryou moved back and turned back towards his employer

"Mr. Kaiba, did you want him in a separate room or yours." he asked innocently

"Mine." was all he answered and with that the British boy nodded his head in affirmation and left the two in the garage

"I told you that you love me." was all the blond said as the brunet smirked down at him as the blond boldly came up to the brunet's neck and used his tongue slightly on it, licking him softly with the tip of his tongue.

"You do that again and I will not be responsible for my actions." the brunet promised as he opened the door and made a move towards exiting the car. The blond got the message and moved himself back to his side and opened his side of the door. Moving back around, the brunet waited until the blond had moved closer to him and then got a good look at him. He could see that while his personal hygiene looked good, his clothes were definitely lacking as he was in a large white robe that if he had not touched his body, he would have no idea at how slim he was.

"We need to do something about your clothing. If you are going to be around me, you will need to dress the part. Tomorrow we will find you some proper clothing. In the meantime, let's see if anyone had a proper pair of shoes for you. I have no idea how they were put together, but they are ungodly." the brunet said to him, but the blond curled up his face in a manner that so far the brunet had not experienced

"I don't question your manners, don't question how I was raised. I know that the shoes don't look like others, but they get me from A to B and that is all that matters." Katsuya said in a quiet yet harsh manner, one that had not been encountered by him

"I didn't say I questioned your upbringing, only your fashion sense. As my consort, there is going to be a certain style that you will have to wear. I will let my consultant take care of that for you. He is a bit eccentric, but will take care of you." the brunet said as he began moving to his home, which was a large mansion. The front was a small building, and the entire landscape was a collection of small rooms overlooking a pond. Each of the houses were linking with arching bridges that were all made with bamboo. As Katsuya came to the first one, he could see lily pads growing from the serene pool.

"Your house is beautiful." Katsuya said in awe as they entered the first of the buildings. As he removed his shoes, and directed Katsuya to do the same the brunet then turned to him and smiled

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Wait till you see our bedroom." he said with a grin, as he could not wait to get him alone. He suspected that he was a virgin, but considering how bold he was, he was not sure.

"Am I going to be sleeping with you?" Katsuya asked him as they headed out of the main building and down the hallway that ran along the outside of the ancient styled mansion.

"Uh...that is what I assumed. You said you belonged to me. Do you not want to?" the man asked

"I have never slept with anyone before. Not even my father when I was a child." the blond said as the brunet stopped in front of him.

"Are you serious...?" he asked incredulously and then looked back at his mate to see that he was wide eyed, but not lying to him

"Completely. I am for you. I have always been for you. No one else has the right to my body, only you. My father raised me like this as did Lord Akeifa. Both of them respected this truth, and never saw me. Only as a baby and helpless." Katsuya said looking at his mate as the shock ran in waves over him. He had never encountered someone so completely innocent and pure. He was humbled and angry at the same time. Humbled that the sheer volume of love that he had for someone that he had never met, and angry at making him feel like this. He did not know what to make of it and did not know how to react.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" the brunet said to him, choosing anger versus being humbled

"Believe what you will. I will not change this. By the way, you have not told me your name. It makes no difference when I am with you, but I think that if I referred to you as my Dragon, they may not understand who it is I am speaking about." Katsuya said breezing past his stunned mate as he had referred him to his trademark, without ever seeing it.

"How did...?!" he said walking back up to the blond that was walking up the curve of the bridge that led to the kitchen room. Grabbing his arm, he twirled him around, not caring at the force that he was using on the boy

"Dragon...it hurts..." the blond said, tears appearing in his eyes again.

"Sorry Katsuya. I am not meaning to hurt you. You really are sensitive, aren't you?" he said releasing his arm as the blond held it against his arm

"Only to you. It is because of our tie. You can hurt me greatly by any violence. I do not know why, but my Goddess is this way." Katsuya said

"Can you hurt me?" the brunet asked now curious. He had always secretly been curious about his past life. He knew he had been a High Priest, as he had often dreamt about a regal man, with the voice of a angel, a dark angel, but an angel. He also remembered the care that he had for another, one that when that person died he had felt such incredible heartache that it had changed him. He had not remembered much after that, but knew that the Pharoah's light, his King's consort and queen had died with his love. He never saw the faces of them, only the feelings but it always made him curious

"No Dragon. I can't. I can only heal you. Take me to your room where I can begin healing you." Katsuya said, completely unaware of the other implications of what he said. But his blue eyed Dragon did not miss it, and smiled a wolfish grin at the implication. He looked forward to a healing from this beautiful blond that was pure and virginal and all his.


	5. Chapter four

_**Chapter Four**_

"I don't trust him." one voice said

"I do not either, but Mr. Kaiba does. And that should be all we need to know." the other said, his British lilt straining

"That still does not make it so. And talking about our soul mates. How could he possibly know them?" the voice said harshly

"Yugi...I know it is difficult, but did you not feel it when you saw him. You have spoken about a man that looked like you, that loved you very much. Is it not possible that it is your soul mate?" the Brit bit back at him

"Ryou, you and I both know that soul mate talk is nonsense. We make our own destiny, not some mumbo jumbo fates and all that crap." the younger, harsher of the bodyguards said

"Yugi, you told me yourself that you have dreamt of him." the Brit said trying to make him understand

"That doesn't mean I believe it. Only that I have a hot, vivid imagination." the man called Yugi said with a wolfish grin on his face

"Didn't you say you were the uke in them?" the Brit said to get a rise ouf of his companion

"Shut your mouth or I will shut it for you." he hissed at him and then stalked away.

They had been in the kitchen preparing food for their employer and his newest acquisition when the topic had come up. Yugi had always felt threatened by any change, as it was hard for him to acclimate to change. He liked things straight and narrow, black and white. Having grey, or rather gold thrown at him was not something enjoyable to the straight laced man and he hoped that the other would not go off the deep end at the boy that their employer had brought home.

--

"Is this your room Dragon?" Katsuya said coming into the spartan room.

"Well no. I thought that you might like your own room, at least until we got to know each other. Even after we do, it will still be good for you to have somewhere that is yours." he said

"You are so thoughtful. But it is not necessary." Katsuya said coming over to the bed, not facing the brunet but the bed. He didn't see the movements, but recognized the gesture as he could see him begin to remove his robes.

"Katsuya, don't. Not yet." the brunet said coming over to him holding him close and stilling his moving hands from removing any more of his clothing. As much as he wanted him, he wanted the pleasure of wooing him

"But I am for you. Do you not want me?" Katsuya said with a tremor in his voice as he looked up at his tall mate

"Of course I do. But I want you to want me." he asked

"My needs are not in question. Your happiness is my happiness. I don't understand your indecision. Am I not desirable to you?" he asked as the tremor gave way to a break in his voice. The brunet then raised his hand to cup the beautiful face and brushed his thumb against the soft peach fuzz that was his cheek

"Of course you are. I have never seen anyone, male or female more desirable then you. You are a Golden treasure, that I want to cherish and savour. If I do not, your gift to me will cheapen and sour and you are too valuable for that." the brunet said softly stroking the blond's face

"That is what Father calls me. His Golden Treasure." Katsuya said letting go of the robes as gravity did the rest of the work and the slit opened further giving the brunet his first look at the blond. And he could see that he had not been wearing any undergarments as from the edge of his beautiful neck down his taunt chest, with sculpted abs to his small nest of curls at the base of him, of which the robe strategically blocked that view from him, he was beautiful. And he desired him.

"By the gods..." the brunet whispered as he tilted the blond's head and leaned down to kiss him softly. He had just barely touched his lips when he heard behind him

"Nii-sama!" and a black haired streak latched onto his back

"You're back! Why didn't you come see me! Nii-sama, are you listening!" the black-haired fury yelled at piercing tones

"I am listening, and if you may have noticed I was a bit busy." the brunet said, leaning back from the blond, who looked like a deer caught in headlights

"SETO!! Who are you molesting!! SETO!!" the black-haired child began screaming

"Mokuba, what have I told you about screaming like that. Show some restraint, or I will go back to treating you like a child." the brunet now named Seto said

"I'm not a child! I'm 12!" the child named Mokuba said, and to further emphasis this, stamped his foot

"Is this your son Dragon?" the blond said, enchanted but disappointed at the same time

"Heavens NO! This is my baby brother. Mokuba, let me introduce you to Katsuya. He is going to be staying with us." Seto said aghast at the blond, but had caught the flicker of sadness in his eye when he had asked.

"Why are you calling him Dragon. Who are you." the boy said now coming up to him and pushing his brother aside, so that he was now in front of the blond

"He is a Dragon. Mine. Since I am going to be here, would you like to guide me around here. Your brother only wanted to show me the bedroom." Katsuya said with a grin that turned his mate beet red as the child giggled

"I will get you for that, mark my words my Golden Treasure." Seto threatened him, but the smirk on his face waylaid the actual threat

"Don't mind him, he's all bluff. So are you going to be my new brother? Or my new mommy?" the child said, in the precocious way that children were

"What would you like me to be?" he asked the child, softly stroking his hair as he knelt down to his knees

"My mommy died when I was born. And Seto won't marry any girls." he pouted

"Then I will be your mommy. Seto won't be allowed to marry any girls from now on." Katsuya said as he could feel his mate about to erupt

"Allowed!? What do you mean by that?! I can marry anyone I want!" Seto sputtered aghast at the audacity of the blond. Until he saw the blond stand back up and smile at him

"You are mine Dragon. You belong to me." he said with a conviction that in all of Seto's years he had never felt or seen. It slightly scared him.

"Mokuba, have you done your chores and your homework?" Seto said caught in the gaze of the blond. He could feel something within them, and was not completely sure of what it was, but whatever it was, he liked it

"I've done my chores, but not my homework yet.." Mokuba said suddenly finding the floor fascinating

"What have I told you about neglecting your homework. You will be at my side at the office, and you need your education. Go. We have a few hours before dinner. And remember I will be checking it before you go to sleep." Seto said as he leaned down to his brother and gave him kiss on his head. "Now run along. You will see Katsuya later." as the boy looked back up and saw his brother smile at him. He then ran out of the room to his building through the entrance way, just off to the side of the bedroom

"So what do you want to do now Dragon?" Katsuya said tilting his head slightly as he caught the hunger underneath the swirl of the cerulean blue eyes

"What would YOU like to do..." Seto asked in a lazy, sensual manner.

"Get to know my Dragon. But I am dusty and hot. Is there somewhere that I can take a bath?" Katsuya asked, not used to the robe that he was wearing. Normally he wore a lightweight robe that allowed for air, but for his journey he had chosen something more sturdy as to not distract people

"Yes, I have a private hot spring off of my bedroom. Come, we will not be disturbed there. Only Yugi and my brother can enter this room." Seto said as he took Katsuya's hand and led him through the other hallway. This led to another set of bridges that had more lilies in the water. As the came to the other side, there was a lot of Sakura trees on the other side, cradling the small enclosure. It was also fenced in.

"Watch closely Katsu. Only you, I, Mokuba and Yugi have access to this room." he said as he punched in a few numbers and then placed his hand onto the palm scanner. He then sang a small phrase and the door opened. As they walked through Katsuya could see another console on the other side. His mate began to hum a tune and just as suddenly a phrase from the tune bubbled from the voice of the blond:

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory

At that, the computer that Seto had been playing with, to do a voice recording and caught the melodic and honeyed mezzo soprano voice of his Golden Angel and recorded it as his voice password. Seto looked in awe and wonder again at the complete beauty of him. Then wonderment

"How did you know the first bar of that song?" he asked

"My father. It is from his favorite movie. He said that I was better looking the Achilles." Katsuya said nonchalantly as Seto narrowed his eyes

"Well you are better looking then Brad Pitt..." Seto said but saw him shake his head

"No, not the actor. The real one. My teacher served in the Trojan army. Father was Paris's adviser." Katsuya said as he saw a stunned man

"What do you mean. How could your father know what the real Achilles looked like?" Seto asked him getting slightly angry. Only to be silenced by a delicate finger on his lips. Ones that tasted of peaches and cream

"Enough words my love. I am tired, hungry and dirty. Tonight I will lay in your arms and heal you of all your ills. Later...later all will be revealed." Katsuya said and then replaced his finger with his lips. Softly and gently he kissed him, trying to soothe the ruffled feathers of his Dragon's scales

"Well let's get you cleaned up, and then dinner. As for rest, I am not sure of how much you will have tonight though." Seto promised his future lover

"More then I have since I was born. I barely sleep." Katsuya said with a yawn

"Why?" he asked, as he had assumed that he had restful sleep

"Because you were not beside me?" the blond answered plaintively and tilted his head with a small smile on his lips

"Are you really that tied to me?" Seto asked not believing, but his heart...his heart knew he was telling the truth

"Yes my love. Every day without you by my side has been a struggle. Every nuance of what I have learned from my teachers about history, economics, art...everything, I have wanted you beside me to share it with you. Every day I ached because you weren't there. Sleep was nearly impossible, but I managed to. I had to drain every bit of energy I had, each and every night, so that I would not dream of you my love. Every night my body ached to be by your side, feeling you, breathing you, touching and tasting you. I have been very lucky if I was able to get an hour of sleep each night since I was born. Most nights it is only 15 minutes. Any more then that and my body burns with need. It has become nearly unbearable, now that I am nearly grown. My body has been desiring more and I do not know how to make it stop. This is why I had to find you my love. I need you." Katsuya said as he walked into the room and looked at his mate's room. Like his, it was spartan, but in rich shades of blue and gold. The bed dominated the small house and on the other side was an enclosure that only opened in the bedroom. He could see that it was already hot and steamy and it called to him like nothing else

Walking over to it he slowly lifted the edge of the robe and with a poise and grace that his mate would not have thought, held himself steady on one leg as the other dipped itself into the water. Finding it to his liking, he very quickly undid the sash that held his robe together and before his mate could protest, dropped the robe, revealing his toned and sculpted back. Everything of the backside of the blond was everything that he had ever desired even all the way down the absolutely deliciously round and soft buttocks that were currently being lowered into the tub as the blond sighed in enjoyment.

"Dragon you should come inside. It is delightful." Katsuya said as he slightly waded in the water, and moved himself around so that he was facing him

"Do you know what you are doing to me.." Seto said slowly as he began to undo his shirt slowly

"What am I doing? I don't understand. Teach me?" Katsuya said as he watched his mate slowly part the now undone shirt and he had the first glance at the long and broad chest. He wasn't cut like Katsuya as with his training his body was of an athlete, but more like a swimmer. Muscles showing but not defined. His chest was almost hairless, but had a smattering just at the nipple area, which was slightly dark, with deep coral coloured nipples that were erect and pointing. There was also a small amount of hair that led beneath his pants, of which his Dragon was beginning to undo the belt as well.

"You are very beautiful Dragon. Show me...show me more." Katsuya whispered softly. Seto grinned at that and began to undo the button on his charcoal-black linen dress pants. He then slowly lowered the zipper and with that, gravity did the rest of the job and allowed the pants to fall to the ground off of his slim hips. This left him in his boxer briefs that were made of sandwash silk, and were not very good at hiding just how turned on Seto was.

"Can you handle me naked Katsu?" the brunet said looking at the blond who was having a hard time breathing.

"Is something wrong with me Dragon...it's so hard to breathe." Katsuya said his body trying to come to terms with his first case of desire.

"You will be fine, I promise. I will take care of you" Seto promised as he hooked his thumbs onto his slim hips and allowed the thin underwear to glide down, leaving him naked and hard in front of his mate. Of which he noticed the blond's breathing become more laboured and his eyes were swirling. His face was flushed and he was slightly panting as he watched him slide into the pool, staying on the other side of the blond that was drinking him in with such honest passion.

"Can I come to you?" Katsuya said, his body drawn to him as it slowly began to gravitate towards him

"Yes..." Seto hissed as the blond moved over to him and climbed onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. At that, their erections touched for the first time and Seto got an idea of just how large his little uke was.

"Dragon..." Katsuya moaned as he moved closer to him and tentatively brushed his lips against him. At that, Seto wrapped his own arms around the blond and brought his head closer as he attempted to deepen the kiss. Startled, Katsuya opened his mouth as a sigh escaped and Seto took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into his and met the eager blond's touch for touch.

Slowly and carefully Seto set the pace as they met each thrust of their tongues. Katsuya was already, unconsciously grinding his pelvis against his mate, trying to get more friction. Seto did not want to take the blond yet, as he wanted time to savour him, and there was only an hour before dinner. Pushing slightly away, he felt the blond resist

"Katsu, dinner will be soon. And if I start this, I won't be able to stop. After dinner...okay?" Seto said as the blond was still grinding against him. He then realized that as this was his first taste of passion that he would not know how to control it.

"It burns...inside. Please Dragon...it hurts...help me..." Katsuya moaned as Seto sighed. Placing his hand against his shoulder he could feel the tension running through the blond.

"Give me a minute Katsu to arrange for our dinner to be delivered here then." Seto said accepting the inevitable. He was looking forward to being buried in the blond but not like this.

"I don't want to let you go." Katsu said clinging to the brunet, not letting him leave the bath

"Katsu, I know you want me to stay, but there are going to be times when you have to let me go." Seto said trying not to sound harsh. Katsuya's clingy nature was strange to him and it was slightly annoying him at the same time

"I understand. I will let you go." Katsuya said and he unexpectedly released himself from Seto. Seto then exited the bath and walked over to the garterrobe that was off to the side

"I will only be a few minutes. I promise." Seto said and donned one of the robes that he had hanging on the back of the door. Looking back at the blond, he saw that he had already exited the bath and was putting back on his robe. Smiling at him he left the room, but did not see the expression on his mate's face

Left alone, the blond sat on the bed, shivering from the sensations that had been created. He had already tied up his robe, and so with that, began looking for a pair of shoes. He had seen that Seto had already left with his, so he didn't have anything except his bare feet. As the tears fell he found a pair of unisize slippers with a sturdy tread on them. Closing his eyes, his tears still seeped from behind his tightly clasped eyes, as the pain in his heart was threatening to explode. Putting on the shoes, he opened the front door and allowed himself to leave the room, saddened in his belief that his mate had just rejected him. He had no idea where he was, but when night fell, he would be able to determine where he was by the stars. As his father had taught him. Coming to the gate that held him inside, he placed his hand onto it and it opened the door for him. Turning back, the tears now falling in earnest, he took one last look at what he thought to be his new home and headed back to his father's home, now that he had nowhere to go and was broken inside.


	6. Chapter five

_**Chapter Five**_

Seto was gone longer then he had anticipated as he found his bodyguards in a sullen mood. After dealing with them, he had realized that his little blond angel was refreshing and better they the two drama queens that were supposed to be guarding his family. Night had already fallen, but his guards had arranged for dinner to be brought to the cabin, held just on the outside as only Yugi and Seto, as well as the small boy could enter. He had also arranged for an array of delights for first time sexual encounters, as he wanted to explore the blond until he couldn't get it up anymore. As he thought about that, he thought about the length that he had suspected the blond had, as he hadn't actually seen it, and wondered what it would feel like inside him. He had never been taken before, but he would love to see that angelic blond bestow on him that gift.

Yugi had been kind enough (Actually he had browbeaten him into it...) into helping him carry the items inside. As he entered, he didn't hear any movement, so assumed he was asleep. He still did not believe what the blond had said about his amount of sleep. He knew that the body required at least 4 hours every 24hr period, so telling him that 15 minutes was all he could get was insane. And not normal. Yugi had finished laying down the items and was about to exit when he heard his employer's gasp. Coming back inside, with the gun cocked he entered the room slowly and cautiously.

And found his employer with tears in his eyes.

"He's gone...my treasure...he's gone!!" Seto said and fell to his knees from weakness. The pain in his heart was blinding all other emotions

"Where could he have gone. We are 10 miles out of town." Yugi said as he re-holstered his gun and pulled out his cell phone from his jacket pocket. Calling his associates Roland and Isono as well as Ryou, he told them to meet at the doorway to Seto's cottage. Seto had stopped his tears, though his eyes were still moist. Turning he grabbed his own gun and with that headed outside to wait for the other guards as they attempted to search for the blond angel.

--

Just as Katsuya had suspected, with night, the stars lit his way home. And he discovered that he was not that far from home. The position of the stars only showed that he was a few miles from home, so it was easy for him to walk home. When he did finally arrive home he walked in, to find his father and his teacher looking at him.

"Pup what are you doing here. I thought you went home with your mate." Akeifa said, his long yet sharp knife in his hand

"He said that I had to let him go. So I did." Katsuya said looking at the face of his father

"Katsu..." Atemu said as he head fell into his awaiting hand.

"Did I do something wrong?" Katsuya said looking at his father and then his teacher

"What exactly did your mate tell you?" Atemu asked, knowing the behaviour of his former High Priest.

"He said _'I know you want me to stay, but there are going to be times when you have to let me go' _" Katsuya said sniffling

"And what exactly was the context...?" Akeifa said suspecting what his rash pupil had done.

"He said that he wanted to stop and get dinner for himself. Then he said that when I asked him not to leave me. And then he left me..." Katsuya said as he fell to the floor and balled up his fists to his eyes as he began crying in earnest.

"I told you we should have taught him. Stupid Pharaoh...I will go get him." Akeifa said cursing the Pharaoh for making Katsu so innocent.

"Thank you Bakura. I can sense that he is not far away. Maybe two miles..." Atemu said as he came over to his son that was still bawling, his long sleeves now wet from his tears. And at that Akeifa left to find the trail of the former High Priest.

--

"Where is he!!" Seto hissed at his bodyguards that had lost the trail of the blond

"We do not know Mr. Kaiba. His trail has completely disappeared." the Brit named Ryou said slightly fearful of their powerful employer

"FIND HIM!!" he roared like the Dragon that his blond mate had called him

"Right away Kaiba-dono" Ryou said using a phrase that he didn't think he would ever use. Most of the time both him and Yugi called him sama, but right now, he was their lord and master.

"Seto...you need to relax..." Mokuba said after finding out that Katsuya had left, he too had joined the party looking for him. After all, he wanted his mother back.

"I will when he is back with me." Seto snarled and took off into the forest, Yugi fast on his trail.

Seto inside was seething with rage. He could not understand why the blond had left him, and why he was feeling this way about his loss. He barely had known the boy for a day and already he felt so deeply tied to him that his absence was like a festering wound that would not heal. In all his years he had only one other time felt this...when his step father had died. Or rather when he had been foolish enough to threaten his younger brother. In the 6 years since the man's death, he had not remembered the terror of the man's threats against Mokuba, but he had always remembered the sheer delight he had felt when he had pushed him to his death.

Now at 21 and in full control of that monster's vast holdings, he had set into motion some of the things he wanted to do with it. The first had been to destroy that mansion, which had been started only one day after the man's death. That was when he had begun the building of this mansion, which was styled like a lord's land. The second was to hire his two best friends from school. Both of them came from harsh lifestyles, with Yugi being an orphan after his grandfather had been killed by the Yakuza and Ryou being left in Japan by his father for being gay. The three of them had bonded in a way that had defied logic. Yugi was definitely the harshest of them all, as his entire family had been destroyed and he had only survived because they thought he was a child. A mistake that they had learned never to make again, after Yugi had wiped them out. He had never asked how, but he knew that it had been done.

Pondering this, he did not sense the presence of a new figure. Night had already reached its zenith and the moon was at it's fullest. He had stopped at the nearby lake to take a drink and was currently kneeling at the water. As he lifted his hand to take the drink he felt the knife at his throat, and a hiss of a gun cocking.

"I suggest you let go of him if you value your life." the boy holding the gun said to the King of Thieves

"Pharoah's light, if you wish to ever see your king I suggest you put down that child's toy." Akeifa said though not looking at Yugi, but at Seto

"King...I have no king." Yugi said, though his gun wavered. In his dreams he had been called Pharaoh's light and had never spoken of this to anyone.

"You most certainly do. As does this whelp. Both of you lost something and found its way home. It's bawling in our living room." Akeifa said as he forced Seto up, though he was nearly seven inches taller then the albino, Akeifa was still stronger and far more agile then the young man.

"He's crying...where...where is he." Seto said startling to attention.

"Do you care for our little bundle, or do you want something else with him" Akeifa asked him as Seto turned swiftly to him

"He is MINE!!" he growled, nearly shouting the declaration at the smiling thief

"Then I guess you should go get him. He has strange ideas of what is literal and what is not. When you told him to let you go, he did. Try not to do that again." Akeifa said as he slipped his knife back into it's sheath and stepped back from the tall man.

"Oh and Pharaoh's light. You may want to come with me. Your Pharaoh awaits you." Akeifa said and then bowed deeply to the startled man.

"What the HELL are you talking about. Pharaoh...there are no Pharaoh's. And what light are you talking about?" Yugi said stepping slightly forward, curious and furious at the same time. He knew that he was slightly shaking from rage as this man knew things about him and his dreams that he had shared with NO ONE and was very upset at it.

But the white haired man just smiled. Then his eyes began to blaze a gleaming bright light as Yugi sensed someone come near. Curious, he glanced at his side and saw that his partner had arrived and then it finally hit him who the man reminded him of. The thief, now not paying any attention to anyone else, walked over to the white haired teen, and with a shaky hand, lifted it up to the Brit.

Ryou himself was in shock at seeing the literal _'man of his dreams'_ by the river and watched him sensually move over to him giving him such incredible thoughts about those hips and thinking about what he could do with them, he almost missed the man move closer to him and looked down at him. It was not that far down but enough that Ryou had to lift his head slightly to be able to look into his eyes and in them he saw paradise. He then felt his hand on him and electricity shot up between them, making Ryou wish that they were alone. Then again with just that touch, he was getting close to not caring.

"My little angel...how I have waited for you." Akeifa whispered and leaned inwards to lay claim to what was his. Touching him slightly on the lips he could feel and taste the innocence of his young angel and was delighted that he had waited for him.

"Ryou, what the hell are you doing?!" Yugi said as he stalked over to Ryou and tore him apart from Akeifa, only to find himself shoved away, with the tall thief pushing himself between the boy

"Pharaoh's light, you will not stop me from being near my mate, just as I would not stop you from being near him. I have waited too long for him to be born to be stopped now." Akeifa said slowly and in a low voice. However it was loud enough for Ryou to hear, and he cautiously moved over to the white haired man and moved to his side.

"I have missed you my King." the Brit whispered, not sure of where that statement came from but knew in his heart that it was right

"I have missed you too my angel. Come, we have a Golden Treasure to go get." Akeifa said as he took the hand of his soul mate

Akeifa walked slowly through the dense forest that was surrounding the landscape as he led them to the Pharaoh's home. As they approached they could see the small yet modest home, surrounded by a great garden and a small pond. Off to the side they could see an array of martial art training tools that looked well used.

They approached the front door and as they got closer they could hear crying on the other side. Seto, feeling in his his love inside, hurt and confused. Opening the door, he could see the blond in the arms of what he almost would think of as his bodyguard, if he wasn't beside him. Unlike his bodyguard Yugi, who had his hair straight up, this one had the same shade, but it followed his hairline, the blond streaks flowing down his back as his hair was well past floor length.

"Who...who are you..." a voice said from behind him, as Seto could hear the quiver in the normally stoic voice say

"You know who I am little one, my beautiful Hikari. My Priest, I believe you misplaced something?" Atemu said with a smile

"Yes I did, though not too sure as to why you are calling me a Priest." Seto said, as he heard the honeyed tones from his dream. The Dark Angel voice, the one with the deep baritone voice that in its sound held promise and hope and a taste of foreboding.

"My Priest, you are not stupid. You have had the visions. My father would have made sure of that. As for you Hikari, come over here where I can see you." he said standing up, bringing the blond with him who was now just sniffling, his eyes red and puffy

Yugi was still wary, not trusting his eyes or ears but still walked over to the man that was only a few inches taller then himself but was dwarfed by the blond and his own employer. As he approached him, he could almost feel a tug, a pull that he had never encountered before. Standing before him and looking up slightly he could feel the warmth from him, as the regal man looked down at him and gave him the most heartfelt smile that he had ever encountered and it made him feel warm and loved inside.

"You are as beautiful as you were when I last saw you my Hikari. I have missed you very much." Atemu said softly using a tongue that he had not used in a very long time, one that surprised both Seto and Yugi as they understood it.

"Father, are you letting me go now?" Katsuya said sensing that his father did want the space

"Yes my dearest. You need to go to my Priest. You belong to him, as I have always known. You are for him as he is for you. Go. And be well my dearest son." Atemu said looking up at his treasure and smiled at him

Katsuya then let go of his father and turned his head at his mate. Seeing the small smile on his beautifully sculpted face he smiled back and walked to his mate, who had opened his arms in a wide manner. Seto took him into his arms and cradled him close, the blond tucking his head into the taller boy's shoulder.

"Don't do that again, Katsu. Or I will spank your bottom." Seto whispered to him as Katsuya blushed fiercely from the implication.

"Don't ever leave me again." Katsuya said back to him and snuggled closer to his mate

"Now that everyone is acquainted, it is late and we should all get some sleep." Atemu said taking the hand of his soul mate and leading him up the staircase, but Yugi stopped him by tugging on his arm

"What do you think you are doing?! Do you think I am some whore that you can lead around?!" Yugi said his eyes blazing hot

"Actually little Hikari I thought that since the only bedroom on the first floor is Katsuya's you may want one of the rooms upstairs. Unless you wanted to sleep on the floor?" Atemu said down at his fiery soul mate, with an amused smile on his face.

Flabbergasted, Yugi stuttered incoherent noises as he could not seem to form a complete sentence, so humiliated and embarrassed and PISSED at the same time. He already had his fists balled, the knuckles going white from rage and knew that if it was at all possible, his ears would be blowing steam.

Katsuya on the other hand was confused at his behaviour. He had never seen someone so angry and it was perplexing to him. Leaving the comfort and warmth of his mate's love, he walked over to the diminutive guard and placed his hand onto his shoulder, in an effort to calm him. Yugi, not used to physical contact, moved quickly to grab him and disarm him, only to find his movement halted by the blond, who was lovingly grinning at him as he held the hand in place.

"Dear father, you do not need to do that. Father loves you. And would never harm you. You are safe here thanks to Father's magic. No harm can come in here." Katsuya said softly as Yugi narrowed his eyes

"What did you just call me?" he hissed as he attempted to remove his hand from the blond's surprisingly strong grip

"You are Father's soul mate. That makes you my father too." Katsuya said with the same happy, contented smile on his face.

"Are you for real?" Yugi asked completely confused by the innocent boy

"Very much so. Katsuya has always been a happy child. Now come. It is time for sleep. In the morning everything will be well." Atemu said once again taking the hand of his mate and led him up the stairs. Akeifa and Ryou followed, though went up the other side of the stairs as the staircase was build almost like a "T" shaped, with the stairs showing opposite sides of the upper stairs. This left Seto and Katsuya alone. Mokuba had already been sent back to the house, with Seto's other bodyguard Isono, and was being taken care of there.

"Would you like to see my room?" Katsuya asked as Seto gave him a small smile in agreement. The blond then took his hand gently and led him to the back room, and opened the door. Inside was a vast difference between his own room and this one. Pillows were everywhere and the bed itself was a large mattress surrounded by other shaped pillows. Also there were flower plants everywhere in various degrees of bloom. The entire room was white, giving it an ethereal quality but it was still very sparse. But homey and welcoming at the same time.

Seto entered further in and removed his shoes and jacket, draping them onto the only chair in the room, which was situated by a medium sized desk, which had various drawing materials beside them. He picked up one of them and was surprised at the detailed accuracy of the flower drawing. It was elegant and crisp, yet flowing at the same time, making you want to reach out to the flower and feel if it was as soft as it looked. Which Seto thought about, and he had just described his love to a tee. Turning back, he saw that the blond had removed the robe and was once again naked, but this time he could see him frontal and was in shock. The moonlight from his window shone on him, making the hills and plains of his body shimmer. And he could now see that his little lover was larger then he thought, even unaroused. Which made him curious as to what size he would be fully erect.

"It's time for bed Dragon. Did you need some assistance with your clothing?" Katsuya asked as he walked over to his mate, intent on undressing him for bed. Seto did not say a word, so entranced by the man-child that was his lover. Katsuya took this as a yes, and began to unbutton the shirt that covered his lovers body. With this undone, he gently separated the folds, and pushed them off of his shoulders, feeling the heat rising from his Dragon's body.

Now naked from the waist up, Katsuya looked again at his lover, his eyes lidded with unreleased desire. Seto was still highly turned on from before their interrupted lovemaking and seeing him naked and willing, his pants began to become uncomfortable.

"Katsu...you are doing it again" Seto said, his voice husky and heavy from desire.

"What am I doing Dragon?" Katsu said as he lowered his head to his lover's chest, listening to his heart beating.

"Being yourself." Seto said as he enveloped the naked blond into a hug, making him closer then he already was

"I like hearing your heart beat. It's soothing and comforting." Katsuya said drowsily as he eyes were fluttering in his attempt to stay awake

"You're tired, aren't you?" Seto asked as he looked down at the blond

"Yes..I haven't slept in a few days." Katsuya said, his voice getting fainter as slumber was beginning to claim him

"Then let us go to sleep. We can explore other avenues later." Seto said acquiescing to the blond that was almost sleeping standing up.

"So tired Dragon..." the blond said as he leaned deeper into the brunet. Seto smiled at that, and with a strength that he did not think he possessed, picked up the blond bridal style and brought him to the bed to lay down. Removing his pants, but leaving on his underwear, he joined him in the bed. The blond angel, sensing his presence as he was already fast asleep, curled himself towards him and rested his head against the brunet's heart, his leg curling into the taller man, his breathing soft and steady

Seto himself was tired, but was entranced by the stead beating of the blond's gentle heart. Softly stroking the mane of hair that the boy had, curling slightly at the waist length hair that it was. He had not noticed it until now, but softly touching it, feeling the texture of it, it was entrancing to him. He could then feel the blond move even closer to him, brushing his body intimately against him. He could feel the length of the blond slightly stir against his thigh, and Seto attempted to resist the urge to not turn to his side and rub himself against him.

As the brunet stroked his hair, his hand brushed against the backside of the blond, and felt that there was barely any hair there, as it felt so soft and smooth. Just like a baby's bottom. And his own desires began again, as he wanted to taste it, taste inside the blond and just plain ole devour him. Unconsciously, his body began to release his desires for the blond and it cause him to begin to move against Seto, making his backside brush against Seto's hand and grind into his thigh

"My little angel, you keep that up and I will take your virginity." he whispered into his hair, kissing it softly as he could hear the sleep induced moans from the blond. He could also feel that the blond was now fully erect and as he had guessed, was larger then him.

"Dragon..." Katsuya moaned in his sleep and pushed himself closer to him, trying to get nearer to him

"Gods Katsu..." Seto moaned and he leaned down and kissed the still asleep blond on the lips. Feeling him open his mouth, even in his sleep, Seto slipped his tongue inside and gently caressed the blond's mouth

"More...need more.." Katsuya said, still somewhat asleep but slowly waking up

"As you wish" Seto said as he left the sweet honeyed lips of the blond and moved his mouth against the long column of the blond's neck

Arching into him, giving him more access, Katsuya moaned slightly. Fluttering his eyes open he looked deeply into his mate's cerulean blue eyes that were as bright as lasers. Katsuya then leaned up and softly stroked the right side of his mate, the stubble from his chin feeling like slight sandpaper, but was erotic to him and he wanted more.


	7. Chapter six

_**Chapter 6**_

Katsuya softly stroked the face of his mate, awakening from his tiny slumber and luxuriating in the feel of his beautiful mate. The moon was beyond its peak and was beating its moonlight shimmer in his room bathing it in a kind of iridescent glow that gave off a light of irrepressible beauty. As the blond looked at his mate he could almost feel the heat radiating off his body. Seto had stopped touching his neck and was looking down at him in want

"If we don't stop now, I won't stop until I am buried inside you. You know this right?" Seto said, his voice slightly trembling from repressed desire

"Are you going to make love to me?" Katsuya asked him tracing his fingers along the jawline of his love

"Yes..." Seto groaned slightly as he leaned up and gently pushed the blond onto his back. Touching him lightly, the brunet could feel the tremors from the boy as he arched into the fingers

"You are so sensitive..." he whispered as he leaned down and latched his mouth onto the fleshy part of the blond's neck where his shoulder and neck met.

Katsuya cried out and moaned in delight at the sensation. "More...more my Dragon..." he whispered in a slightly husky voice

"What do you want?" Seto asked him nipping him harshly, savouring the slightly salty taste of the blond as he moved slowly down his body. Reaching one of his nipples, he could see them already small little nubs, fully erect and sweet. Taking one of them into his mouth, Katsuya shrieked loudly as Seto grinned against him.

"You liked that, didn't you little one." Seto murmured against him, licking the soft nipple earning more moans from the blond

"Yes...by Isis...more...give...me...more...Please...please Dragon..." Katsuya sobbed, so turned on but so unfamiliar with the sensations that he was experiencing that he did not know how to react to any of it

"Call me by my name..." Seto said as he left his nipple and moved further down the blond's body reaching his navel and firming his tongue, he dipped it inside and swirled it around him

"Seto...oh Seto..." Katsuya began to chant as Seto moved away from his navel and used his tongue on the underside of his abs, tracing and sucking on them slowly. His hands were busy as well as they were pinching and rolling the nipples creating even greater sensations in the blond.

"By the gods you are magnificent." Seto crooned as he moved down to the very large and quite erect cock of the blond. It was very thick and just as long as it reached just below his navel as it had been standing straight and proud. Now looking at it straight on, his mouth watered about taking it inside his mouth. Not one to wait, he leaned in and in one move engulfed it earning a ear splitting scream from the blond as he came in his mouth. He was still hard, as the brunet pulled away from the blond who had tears in his eyes and was breathing heavily.

"More...more..." whispered the brave blond as his mate moved away from his still rock hard erection, which was surprising to say the least and sucked slightly on the piece of skin between his anus and his penis.

"Gods...more..." Katsuya said greedily as he moved his hips in offering to his lover. Seto wasted no time, as he was already rock hard and his own cock was getting painful. He had _never_ been this turned on before and he was nearly ready to spill himself.

"You asked for it." Seto said with a smirk against his blond lover and laid a small lick against his opening, tasting him for the first time. At that, he began lifting his hips trying to get more friction, but Seto laid his hands onto his hips and held him down as he gently inserted his tongue into the blond's entrance. Seto glanced up at the blond as he wanted to watch him come undone and know that he was the one to make him this way. So as he slowly inserted his tongue over and over he watched him with lidded eyes.

As he watched, he could see just how tired the blond was. He was fighting his own fatigue just to stay awake, and he did not want this for the blond. Their first time was going to be when the blond was awake and ready. And right now he was just too tired. That did not mean that he wasn't going to give the blond what his body was aching for. Coming back up, he took the blond into his mouth again and with deliberateness insert a finger inside the blond, preparing him for what they would experience later. Just not tonight.

At the insertion, Katsuya made a face of discomfort. Seto knew that this had to be strange to him, but he continued on. He wanted the blond to come. Slowly, after feeling that the blond had relaxed slightly, he inserted a second and searched for the one place that would send the blond to the stars. Stroking him slowly but firmly, he felt around inside him but was unable to locate it. Looking back up and letting go of his lover, he could see that the blond's eyes were screwed up and his hands were tightly gripping the light sheet that the blond was on.

Taking out his fingers he looked at the blond and wondered what was going on. He had read enough on male anatomy to know the approximation of where a prostate was and he knew that he should have found it with his fingers. With that thought, he sat back on his haunches looking at the blond who was nearly out of his mind from desire. He wanted to help him, but he didn't know how. Katsuya then realized that he wasn't going to do any more, and looked up at him, seeing the brunet stare at him in wonder. The blond could also see how erect his lover was. Curious to see if he could do the same things that he had done with him, he leaned up while Seto was distracted, and took him into his mouth.

That broke Seto out of his reverie and he nearly shrieked from the overwhelming sensations of the wet heat on his member that was already beyond aching. Katsuya took him eagerly into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down in a frantic manner, needing to give his partner as much pleasure as he had given.

"Katsu...Katsu...you need to stop...Gods that feels so good baby...my angel...Gods..." Seto chanted, trying to stop himself but nearly unable to because of his own desires. His libido had already taken over and he could barely stop himself from taking what the blond was eagerly giving him

"Mine...you are mine..." Katsuya said letting go of his lover's cock and looking directly at him.

"I. Love. You." Katsuya said and then sat his lovers lap. "Take me. I am yours." Katsuya said and then positioned himself directly over his lover's cock. Leaning down he placed his lips onto Seto's and then with one move, impaled himself onto him.

"Gods..Katsu, I didn't want it like this...by all that is holy you feel incredible." Seto said against the lips of his lover. He kept himself still, as he knew that two fingers was not enough to have stretched him good enough and he had to be in pain.

"I know you didn't. I love you. I am yours. For all time I have been yours. I belong to you. Take what is yours. Take what is your right. Love me. Feel me. Make love to me." Katsuya said as he slowly moved himself against the brunet.

"You humble me Katsu. You are so pure and shining. How can I ever be worthy of you." Seto said, slowly matching the slow movement of the blond.

"Just love me. And never let me go again." Katsuya said as he hugged himself to the brunet and wrapped his legs firmly against him, making himself go deeper into him.

"Never...Never again" Seto promised as he grabbed the blond's hips and began to ram himself deeper into the blond, changing the angle so that he was curling slightly but still going straight up

"There...oh There!! You Found IT!!" Katsuya screamed as with the new angle of the thrust, Seto found the prostate, buried high and deep in the blond. Grinning now, he held on harder onto the blond's hips and moved himself faster into the blond as he began to keen and moan at the same time.

"Harder...Dragon...Harder!!" Katsuya begged as he began to run his fingers through the brunet's hair frantically. Seto then laid him down, still connected and brought his legs back against him, only this time bringing his legs to his shoulders, giving him a deeper penetration as he slowly backed out and with one stroke, slammed into the blond. He kept this pace going as Katsuya was panting and mewling at the same time, his orgasm still not breaking.

"Faster!! Oh Dragon...FASTER!!" Katsuya screamed, meeting the thrusts of his lover making their movements harsh and punishing.

"Katsu, this is your first time. I don't want to hurt you. Later...later we can fully explore things..." Seto said, trying to not hurt him. He then saw his lover's golden eyes flash and a harsh look appeared on his face.

"I said FASTER!!" the blond demanded and with a speed he would not have expected, found himself flipped over with the blond still impaled on him and he began to ride him hard and fast.

"Katsuya..." Seto moaned as with the loss of the control, his body was giving into the sensations of being inside the pure blond. He felt complete and utter bliss and from what he could hear of the blond, he was enjoying it just as much as he was keening from his own sensations. The blond had arched his back and was leaning on his thighs as he rode him for all he was worth.

Seto could see the delicious cock in front of him, nearly purple and weeping a steady stream. Taking it in hand, he stroked the neglected member, which earned a cry from the blond. Slowly moving it, he picked up the pace to match the blond's frantic movements. Holding it, he could feel that he was about to come, so in one swift move he pinched the blond's very sensitive nipples as he gave the blond a final hard stroke and earned a ear-shattering scream from the blond as he came. This tightened the channel inside him, and Seto grabbed his hips and within a few extra strokes of that hot, tight flesh brought himself to orgasm as well.

In the afterglow that Seto was experiencing, he could see his lover, still taunt from the orgasm. Lifting his very tired hand, he placed it onto the shoulder of the blond. Inching towards his neck, he lightly massaged it, trying to relax the blond so that he could go to sleep. Finally after what seemed like forever, the blond seemed to finally relax and bonelessly fell to the chest of his lover

"You are so amazing Katsu." Seto whispered, so tired from their efforts

But the blond didn't answer as he was already asleep, still connected to the brunet, with a smile on his face.

--

"See I told you that my Priest would teach him." a voice said from the balcony overhead

"Good god he's loud. I didn't expect him to be that loud." another voice said with a touch of humour

"Don't you remember him as a baby. We could never get him to shut up." the first voice said with a touch of humour

"Yeah, until you found that pacifier. I still don't know where you got it from." the second voice said

"Father. Isis had said that she needed to give him that when he was a baby. She had chosen him when he was a baby, his soul calling to her. When he died, she took it back in wait for him." Atemu said looking at his counterpart. Looking up from the white haired thief, he saw his counterpart come out of his room

"Come to bed love." Ryou said softly, stroking his head in a soft manner

"I'll be there soon." Akeifa said lovingly to his mate. Like Seto and Katsuya they adapted to their love very quickly. Atemu and Yugi however...that was a different manner. Yugi had barricaded his door and was held up in his room.

"Don't make me wait to long. I am eager to see you beneath me again. It has been too long love." Ryou said as he leaned down and kissed the head of his love, ignoring the blush that was across his love's cheeks and the smirk on his Pharaoh's face. Nodding at the Pharaoh, he turned back towards the room that he was now going to be sharing with Akeifa and left their presence.

"I see..." Atemu said with a smirk in his voice and a devilish grin on his face

"I don't ask about your sexual behaviour, so don't ask about mine." Akeifa said quietly but harsh at the same time

"Didn't say a word. Though didn't think you were the uke." he commented as the former Thief King glared at him

"It was Ryou's souls idea. He wanted control in one place and he knew that I needed to be able to trust and give control in something. It was a good trade. He is amazing in bed." Akeifa said remembering when Ryou had been his lover, all those centuries ago.

"So you didn't mind giving up control?" Atemu asked him curious

"Not at all. He knows who rules the relationship but he rules our bedroom. It is fine with me." Akeifa said closing his eyes.

"I don't know if I could give up control like that." Atemu said being more frank with the former King then he had ever done in 5,000 years

"I think that your situation is a bit different. Your Yugi needs you. He does not have a lot of light in him. This life has made him quite dark. You on the other hand, are nearly pure. Your darkness left you 5,000 years ago. It is the reason for our pup down there." Akeifa said standing up and coming over to the Pharaoh.

"Go to him. He needs you, just as my white angel needs me. Our lights need our strength to guide them and heal them." Akeifa said wisely and walked away from his former King to his white light that was awaiting him.

--

Inside the room, Yugi sat still. He was frightened and scared, just like he was when his family was being wiped out. He could still remember being held up in the box as he could hear his family being slaughtered, his mother and sister being brutally raped before they were made silent. His father and grandfather had put him into the box and then piled blankets and others odds and ends onto it to hide the box from being discovered. But it did not mask the sounds. He could hear their screams of terror as the men shouted for where he was. They had come looking for him and his family hid him away, denying them.

He never understood why, but later he had found out why. Or at least what he thought was why. His family had a rule that when a child born with his hair arrived that child would be the head of the family. The current head did not like this as he was accustom to his lifestyle and brutally set out to find him. When one day, when he was ten his picture was displayed in an article about him rescuing some cats, they came swiftly.

He spent the next 6 years of his life afterward vowing to take his revenge on the monsters that killed his family and after doing so and becoming the head as prophesied, he took on the job as the bodyguard of his friend. Him and Seto had been friends for many years and was one of the very few that knew of his family history. After Seto took over the Kaiba operations, Yugi became his bodyguard along with the white haired teen, who had been younger then them, but just as fierce.

Now...in this room, only feet away from his hearts desire he was torn. He did not know what to do. A huge part of him, the part of his soul that he had guarded, ached to be near him. To revel in the love that he could sense he would give him and shower him with the love that in 11 years he had not experienced. The other part, the one that had been born from his great sadness, was trying to stamp down those desires and tried to council him on not trusting anyone.

Trust equalled betrayal

Trust equalled hurt

Trust equalled death and that was something that he was not ready to do. Those lessons had been ingrained so deeply within his psyche that he did not know how to let them go and give in to what he knew in his heart was the right decision. He could see his two friends revel in the love that was being given without reservation and he could see the sheer happiness from them. As the night deepened, he heard his friend cry out from love that the blond gave him and heard the blond's roar of completion that added with his friend joining him and it made him sadder.

He wanted that.

So much.

But he did not know how to let go. So he stayed.

And waited.


	8. Chapter seven

_Thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews - right now this is the last chapter that I have updated - part of Chapter 8 has been done, but I am kinda stuck on who my baddie is, and I felt that you all didn't deserve some half-assed attempt at something. Since this has no beta and I have no one to bounce ideas off of anymore I got stuck. So the final few chapters have been delayed._

_**Any** ideas you have would be greatly appreciated_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Atemu sat back and thought about what his wise compatriot had said to him. He knew he was right. When he held his hand he could feel the darkness swirling around him, the light that was there, was nearly extinguished. He could tell that it would not take much more heartache for that light to go out. He was drawn to him in a way that he had not before, as when he had been alive his Queen had always been with him. They were tied in ways that still defied time and his death at the hands of the foreigners had nearly destroyed his soul. He knew that if it had not been for his Priest's magic, his soul would have shattered at the death of the original soul of his pure light, which is why Katsuya's original name had been Nathifas. It was a girls name but he had been renamed by Isis herself when he became her priest when he was 5 years old. A feat that had never been done in the history of Egypt, before or after. And it was well deserved. He had only lived to see 15 summers, but had been loved in the last years of his life by his High Priest, who had taken him as his consort when he was but 12.

That now would have been severely frowned upon, even stopped and vilified, but back then if the child had no family, the Pharaoh decided. And as Katsuya was born from unusual circumstances, he had always been somewhat of a parent to the blond miracle. Finding him so long later again, and rejoicing in the delight of being a father to him again he had enjoyed the last 16 years with the boy. And now there was not that much of an age difference between his priest and child, it would be more acceptable.

Seeing that the boy was sleeping and for the first time for more then an hour, he sat up and wanted to spend some time with his own mate. One that was afraid of him. He understood why he was, but he still did not like it. No one should have to live the life he had, and yet with all of that; it had not cracked the shell surrounding the only remaining light left in his soul. But he could see the shell was thin. It would not take much more. And he did not want that for him.

Walking to the room that he had assigned his love, he held his hand to the door. Feeling that the chair was still there, as it was before but his love was now asleep but still in the middle of the room, he closed his eyes and using his shadow magic, opened the door by moving the chair. Coming through the door he could see that his little one had attempted to stay awake and alert in a sitting position, but the human body could only take so much and he was now asleep. Smiling at the beauty of him he came over to him and picked him up into his arms. Unconsciously the young man felt the love from his body and curled himself to Atemu. Taking him from the room and holding him close, he walked to his chambers, which were reminiscent of his former chambers in his Pharaoh's chambers.

There were pillows everywhere and the bed itself was a large feather filled pillow with a white silky gauze that surrounded it. Pushing back the gauze he laid his light down onto his bed and looked at him. It had been a long time since he had been given the pleasure of seeing him asleep. He still had his impossibly long eyelashes that were against his alabaster cream skin

Slowly removing his shoes and socks, he leaned back up and began to remove the black jacket and shirt that he was wearing. Debating whether to remove his pants to make him comfortable he decided he could restrain himself long enough and unbuttoned his pants. Seeing the thong he was wearing he grinned as he removed his own robe and made himself naked as this was how he always slept. As he crawled into the bed on the opposite side he brought to boy to him and positioned him to be curling into him, his head resting on his shoulder, with Atemu's arm around him, holding him close. And with that brought up the shield that he always slept with to protect the outside world from any stray magic that might form while he was asleep.

--

As Yugi began to come back to life from his slumber he realized a few things. One, he was not on a hard floor. That he had fallen asleep. And that he was warmer then he had ever felt before and an aura of complete love was around him. Slowly he opened his eyes, only to find that the soft pillow that smelled so incredibly amazing was not in fact a pillow but a person, and it was the person that he had been dreading being this close to. Looking up at him, he could see that his hair was not on the pillow but swirling around the makeshift bed. As he was curled against him he could see the man lying on his back, and could see that he was completely naked as well. And was magnificent. Every part of his body was toned and slick and so incredibly delicious to him. He was also erect and cum was leaking from the tip.

"You turn me on little one. Every day for 5,000 years only you could turn me on. No one else. This is the first time in 5,000 years that I have been near you again. Forgive me for my body's reactions. It sees it's Queen and acts accordingly." Atemu said from his still closed eyes

"I...I was Queen then? I was a female?" Yugi asked letting his heart answer and stamping down the urges to run.

"You have never been female my little one. But you were my Queen. You are still my Queen. And I have not had the benefit of the marriage bed in many eons." Atemu said with a hint of a smirk in his voice

"Did...did you love me?" Yugi asked quietly

"Every day and every night for 5,000 years. I have not ever stopped loving you. This is the first time that you have been reborn my love. I have awaited you for so long." Atemu said leaning down and nuzzling his neck. "I have missed your scent. That sweet musky scent of your arousal. It is like the sweetest aphrodisiac and always made me hot." he whispered into his ear as he gently nipped it, sucking slightly

"How can I trust you. How can I trust anyone again. The only people I have ever trusted were murdered. Everyone always lies to me." Yugi said tilting his head in unconscious offering of his body to Atemu.

"I have never lied to you, nor will I ever insult you by lying. You are far too precious to me to lie to." Atemu said placing a kiss on his neck and cupping his face tenderly

"I want to believe you. My heart tells me to trust you, that you would never betray me. But my head. My head says that if I trust you and you betray me, I will hurt again. I can't do that again. I just can't..." Yugi said softly as he turned his head away from Atemu's questing lips and buried himself deeper into his chest.

"I know more then anyone know how close you are to total darkness. I am your salvation my love. I love you. More then life. My curse was because I destroyed my kingdom at the loss of you. My father did not like that I nearly killed all my subjects from grief." Atemu said softly stroking his hair

"Your Father? Who is your Father?" Yugi asked curious.

But Atemu just smiled down at him, as he took a hold of Yugi's face and gave him a soft, yet loving look.

"That wasn't an answer." Yugi said screwing up his face in slight anger

"If you can remember our wedding you will know. My father married us. And yes little one. We are married to the soul. You are still my Queen." Atemu said, kissing his forehead slightly as Yugi unfurled his eyebrows and relaxed.

"You are my husband?" he asked as Atemu was slowly kissing his forehead and eyebrows

"Yes.." Atemu whispered as he gently kissed his eyelids, the lashes falling into his mouth

"Atem..." Yugi said as Atemu gently kissed his cheeks

"Yes my gorgeous wife." Atemu asked kissing the tip of his nose

"Kiss me..." Yugi breathlessly asked, his voice husky

"Yes..." Atemu said and lowered his mouth to his and he gently kissed him. Yugi, already lost in the kiss, opened his mouth and allowed Atemu to delve into his mouth and deeply kissed him. As he tasted him, Atemu moved himself to the side so that he could be closer to him. Unlike the other two, he would not take him. It was not safe here for him to release as when he did he needed to be in the open so that the natural elements could release the magic. It was one of the sadder drawbacks to his body, but one that his love had never minded as they always made love in the gardens, surrounded by his favourite flowers. But making love in a bed was too dangerous for the structure.

"My Pharaoh..." Yugi whispered, his own desires taking over. The thong he was in was not hiding much, nor was it going to support his already growing member. But he could see that Atemu was not aroused.

"Atem, am I not attractive to you?" Yugi said slightly heartbroken and his head was reminding him that this was why he was not to trust.

"Of course you are. You are everything that I have ever wanted and I love you." Atemu said as he nibbled his little light's neck

"Then why aren't you erect?" Yugi asked bluntly and then heard the rumble of the baritone voice as he began to chuckle

"My dearest Light. I can control my desires. I have to. I can kill everyone within a 100 mile radius with a thought. Or I could send everyone into a mating frenzy that Sodom and Gomorrah had never seen the likes of. I can not make love to you here. We have to be outside where my powers can be dissipated." Atemu said with a smile.

"Oh." was all the now reddened young man said as the Pharaoh looked at him

"Oh is right. That doesn't mean I can not pleasure you." Atemu said with a grin and leaned over the boy, now on his back at Atemu's pushing and he proceeded to take one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked lightly on it. This made him sigh in contentment as Atemu lavished great attention to them. Slowly taking one of the tips into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the edge, making it pucker even more then it already was.

Atemu didn't want to tease him greatly, just make him feel good. So slowly he backed off from the pleasure. Leaving his light's beautiful chest he leaned up and nuzzled his neck, waiting for his breath to even out. He then looked up and saw that his light's eyes were closed and there was a touch of moisture at them

"Yugi, I am sorry that I did not continue, but you need to be able to trust me first. And I know you do not yet. You can trust your desires, but your heart is guiding. I want your head to be with your heart and this is going to take some time. But I have waited all this time for you, I can wait a bit longer." Atem said and tried to nuzzle his neck only to be shoved away

"Don't touch me..." Yugi hissed as Atemu stared at him

"Little one?" Atemu said not sure of what was wrong

"How DARE you do that to me and then STOP. You may be some god damned robot that can turn off emotions but I am not. Don't EVER come near me again if you are going stop." Yugi growled at him as Atemu smiled.

"Tonight then. We will go on a picnic to the lake. It should be safe there." Atemu said with a wide grin

"Tonight I will be back at Seto's home guarding his life. You and I are nothing. After this morning we are never going to see each other again." Yugi said as Atemu smiled a hentai grin

"No, tonight you are going to be under me, writhing in ecstasy as I send you to heights of pleasure that you have not ever felt the likes of." Atemu promised him but Yugi narrowed his eyes at the statement

"Not likely." Yugi said pushing himself out of the bed and through the magical barrier that Atemu had erected.

"Very likely my precious Hikari. Now come back to bed. I still have not made you feel better." Atemu said opening his arms in welcoming.

Yugi looked at him in both awe and disgust. Awe that he was brave enough to face his wrath and dismiss it, and disgust that his body was humming in anticipation. There was no way he was going to let him near him again, as he was afraid. It was not something he liked to admit but there it was. This beautiful god of a man was frightening to him. And he did not know how or what to do about it

"No. No I will not. This is good bye Pharaoh. Our time was done and this is now. I don't know you, and I will NOT allow myself to be hurt again. I don't need comfort or anything else." Yugi said backing away from the Pharaoh. Atemu looked at him and sighed. His love had been hurt so badly in this life, unlike his other life, where he had been pampered and loved and when he became his consort, the loving that they had encountered was like nothing on the earth. This one he was so scared of more pain and it hurt Atemu. He loved him so much, to the point of being celibate for 5,000 years all in wait for him to be reborn.

"Hikari, please...please trust me. I will never hurt you. I love you." Atemu said kneeling on the bed as he moved over to his love. He did not want to take the chance of turning his back to even step out of his bed so crawled on his knees over to him, unashamed at his naked state.

Yugi looked at the regal man, and mentally shook his head in disbelief. Here was this ruler, a god amongst men, crawling to him...to HIM. He didn't understand why. He was nothing. No one. Not important. He had been a shadow for so long, letting no one inside, yet this man, with his shining light was breaking down all the doors inside him and turning him back to the quivering child that he was, when listening to the deaths of his family

"I can't take that chance. I'm sorry but this is my sanity. I won't survive, I know it inside." Yugi whispered, backing up further as Atemu came out of the gauze and walked out and over to him, unashamed of showing his body to him.

"I know Hikari. I love you enough to give you the space you need. But I am not letting you go. Not again. Just as you won't survive any more betrayal, I won't survive without you. I NEED you inside. You are my light. My reason for being. You are everything that makes this world bright and good. Without you, I will die." Atemu said letting a few tears fall from his crimson eyes.

"Atem..." Yugi whispered as the Pharaoh came closer to his love. Close enough to breath in the scent of his mate.

"I won't ever hurt you. I couldn't even if I wanted to. Like my Priest has discovered, when our souls have been joined your hurt is my hurt. Your pain is my pain. And healing comes from both of us." Atemu said lifting his hand to his love, who was quivering from both fear and desire.

"Gods, I don't what to do." Yugi whispered as his eyes began to water.

"Let me in." Atemu said leaning down and kissing his eyelids, using his tongue to dry his tears

"I don't know...I just don't know...I am so tired of being hurt." Yugi said his legs becoming rubbery and losing his battle to stay erect

"I know...I know my love." Atemu said leaning down and picking up the weakened man into his arms. Holding him close he let him bury himself into the comforting arms of the man.

"Healing comes from one single act of trust. You can't live like this forever, you know that. Your heart can not take much more. You have killed and this eats at you. The light of your beautiful soul is nearly gone my love. I could not bear this if it did. Let me in. Let me love you." Atemu said nuzzling his neck. Feeling the shivers erupt from Yugi, he backed off not wanting to tease him.

"Don't stop...gods don't stop" Yugi said as he lightly kissed Atemu's caramel coloured chest.

"Yugi..." Atemu said breathless from his brave little light. Coming back to his neck, he used his tongue and traced as well as tasted each crevice of the tendons that were along his neck. It had been so long since he had touched him that he had nearly forgotten what his love tasted like let alone felt like. He had purposely closed off his libido for the sole purpose of keeping him sane and his erotic light was bringing those feelings back full force.

"It has been so long my Hikari. You have no idea what you are doing. I have to go slow or I will hurt you." Atemu said his breath hitching as his inventive hikari had begun to lightly touch his nipples making them stand up on end.

"Yes I do. I know exactly what I am doing." Yugi said and moved himself over the nipple that he had been playing with. Slowly he took it into his mouth as the Pharaoh let out a loud moan in pleasure.

"My little Hikari Tenchi. You have no idea what you are going to release." Atemu said though moaning from the sensations.

"Yes I do. I want to make you feel good." Yugi said as he moved himself out of Atemu's arms and onto the floor. Atemu had been sitting cross-legged on the floor, with him in his arms but now his angel was on his hands and knees and looking at him like he was the sweetest dessert. He could see the lust in his eyes and then saw him lick his lips, like he was anticipating a delicious treat. And then Atemu realized what Yugi was actually looking at and looked at him in fright. Not for what his beauty wanted to do, but the concequences

"You can't Yugi...not here." Atemu said in protest, that disappeared as the mouth that he had dreamed about for 5,000 years engulfed him and he began to shriek and moan at the same time. Slowly and sensually, Yugi bobbed his head down on the Pharaoh's cock. Atemu had already leaned back and closed his eyes tightly, trying to rein in his emotions. But his adventuresome little light was not interested in this, and wanted him to release. As he could feel the tension building in the base of his spine, his body priming to release, he could feel that his light was moving his hand further south to his entrance. Softly rubbing it, Atemu could feel that the pressure that he was feeling was beginning to grow. Along with the power of his magic.

"Yugi...gods...we can't...not...here...please..." Atemu said the pleasure coursing through his body, along with the hum of his powers.

But he wasn't listening, in fact moved faster as he took his own finger into his mouth along with Atem's phallus and made it wet. With it wet, he moved back to the Pharaoh's entrance and inserted his finger inside, determined to make him come, despite the consequences. Atemu cried out at the entrance, so unfamiliar yet turning him on further. Screwing his eyes shut, he attempted to clamp down on the magic that was furiously trying to escape. He knew he was so very close and that it would not take much more from his beautiful Hikari's efforts but he could not release here. The one and only time he had released indoors was on their wedding night where he had blown off the roof and walls and sent half the palace into a furious mating frenzy. Many accidental pregnancies had occured from that effort and both him and his Queen had learned that lesson hard. Only now, his little light was trying to give him pleasure, when it should be him doing this. But it felt so good...and it had been so very long. As his powers began to dictate his actions he accidently let go of the reins on his emotions and just as that happened, Yugi found his prostate and stroked it once.

At that Atemu screamed as he released into his light's awaiting mouth and his powers, instead of sending a wave out, went straight into his love, knocking him away from Atemu. Atemu, slightly knocked out from the released, fought his own lethargic body and crawled over to his love, frightened out of his mind that he had hurt him. Only to find him writhing at his touch.

"Yugi?" Atemu questioned as he touched his love's face with the edge of his finger. At that touch, Yugi arched in his body and began to pant.

"Touch me...oh Gods...touch me..." Yugi begged as he rubbed himself against Atem, trying to get some friction.

"What is wrong Hikari?" Atemu said confused. Never had his light been this wanton. Then again, never had his light ever given him a prostate massage either.

"Gods...it hurts...please...touch...take it away...it burns...please!!" Yugi said writhing on the floor wantonly

And at that Atemu realized what had happened. His powers sensed that Yugi was denying himself and each other so instead of sending the energy out, it sent it to the one person that needed it. And now it was sending him into a mating frenzy. One that would only be disappated with numerous orgasms. And penetration.

"Yugi, you don't know what you are asking." Atemu said dying a bit inside. He wanted his light just like this, but not out of control by his powers. He wanted him mindless after Atemu had made him want this just as much as he did. But not from his powers

"Yes...yes I do. End my suffering and yours...please. Please my Pharaoh, my love, my Soul Mate. Love me like you do. Like you have been wanting to for 5,000 years. Please...this hurts so bad my King..." Yugi begged him, his lust so out of control that he could feel every nerve ending singing as the moving air made each hair move, further sending him into a blissful state

"Yugi, I won't take you like this. Not like this. I have dreamed of you for too long to take you like this." Atemu said moving away from his love, his heart aching as he longed to drive into this body

"Gods, don't leave me like this...PLEASE!!" Yugi shouted as he scrambled over to the ageless Pharaoh and climbed onto his lap.

"Yugi! You don't know what you are asking me! I can't do this to you." Atemu pleaded with him as his little horny Light began to rub his still clothed erection around the Pharaoh's that didn't go fully down

"If you don't do this willingly then I will take care of it without your permission oh great Pharaoh!" Yugi hissed as he grabbed the neck of his love and with the other pulled at his thong, trying to get it off with one hand.

"Yugi, do not even think that way. I promise, I will take care of you but I don't want to spoil our love making. Right now it is my magic making you this way. You don't really feel this way." Atemu said trying to still his lover's hand only to nearly miss the blaze that he found behind his lover's bright purple eyes.

"No Pharaoh, you had your chance." Yugi said harshly, the lust in his blood overriding most of his rational motions.

"Yugi...I am so sorry..." Atemu said with tears in his eyes. He knew that nothing was going to stop him, his magic taking over. 5,000 years of being repressed had been unleashed and his magic wanted its mate.

"Lie down Pharaoh!" Yugi roared as he ripped off his thong baring his erection to his King. Atemu was now openly crying, shamed at his wish to remain pure for his love, but seeing the results of killing his emotions like this. He did comply with his love, willing to do whatever it took for his beautiful light to disappate the magic. It had to be flowing incredibly hot through his blood, firing it brighter then anyone had ever seen

Yugi looked down at the Pharaoh, his hair fanned out behind him giving him a bright halo of hair. He could see the tears, but it did not register that he was not weeping for himself but for Yugi and what his desire to stay true to their love had done.

"You are so beautiful my King." Yugi whispered and leaned over the soft penis. Slowly he kissed the sides of it and licked the edges without feeling it come erect. He tried blowing on it with soft breaths but still, the member stayed soft and placid. He looked up at the Pharaoh and saw his smile, almost a sad smile but filled with love.

"I love you Yugi. My body is yours. Do what you need to release my magic." Atemu said, self sacrificing himself. But this angered Yugi.

"I want you willing!!" he screamed, hitting the Pharaoh's legs with his open palm

"And I told you, that I will not take you like this. I love you too much to do that to you." Atemu said stilling his hand with his own. Touching him he could feel that the fires were almost out of control. He needed to release soon

"Please...I can't take much more." Yugi said crawling off of him and hugging himself close. Everything was spiralling out of control and he didn't like it. His head had already gone to bye bye land and his heart was ruling. He knew what he was and taking the Pharaoh was very distasteful to him. He needed the Pharaoh deep inside him, pounding him and filling him with his essence over and over.

"Yugi, do you really want me?" Atemu asked. At that Yugi took that as yes and launched himself at the Pharaoh, knocking him down onto the floor as he kissed him hard. As he kissed him, Yugi began to grind himself as fast as he could against the piece of anatomy that he wanted, no needed, so desperately inside him.

"Take me...gods take me!" he began screaming finally feeling his lover's cock come to life

"I won't take you without preparation." Atemu said giving in finally

"Later...don't care...inside NOW!!" Yugi screamed as he started moving slightly higher so that he could line himself up.

"Yugi! Slow down!" Atemu said and then gasped slightly as his light found the tip and began to rub his entrance with it.

"NOW!!" his demanding light screamed as he tried to lower himself onto the Pharaoh, the resistance of his virginity making it hard for the thick phallus to penetrate him but Yugi was determined

"Yugi! I don't want to hurt you." Atemu said holding the hips of his light as he was struggling to hold him in place.

"Just take me!! Please!!" Yugi screamed still rubbing the tip against himself, the leaking of the pre-cum making his perienium wet and his inside ache

"Not without preparation!" Atemu said trying to get him off him long enough to stand up

"I. Don't. CARE!!" Yugi screamed and rammed himself down, breaking his virginity in one go. Tears were flowing down the younger boy's face but he had a contented smile on his face at the same time.

"Yugi..." Atemu said tears streaming down his face. He did not want it like this. Savage and primal but his light so out of control of his emotions. He had now just destroyed the only pure thing left and it was all his fault.

"My love..." Atemu said moving slightly against him, the tears still falling. There was no light left in this body, he was now all dark but he was determined to give him this. Yugi was still frantic against him, his body trying to move faster, but Atemu held his hips fast. He refused to allow himself to sink deeper into his Light's body and try to still him.

"Are you ready?" Atemu asked after what seemed to be an eternity to the immortal

"Yes..." Yugi hissed as Atemu moved Yugi's hips against him, slowly moving. He could feel the blood that was mixing with his own hard member and sadness at that pierced his heart. As sad as it was, it was providing some lubrication so that his movements would not further harm him. He had to take this as slowly as he could or he could hurt him badly and he did not want that.

"Oh please my King...My Pharaoh...Please...please move faster." Yugi begged, his body screaming for fulfillment.

"Very well" Atemu said as he moved against him slightly faster then before. This earned a scream from Yugi as he went wild. As he began to release, his body continued to spasm, squeezing Atemu from the inside.

"My beautiful Light" Atemu crooned as he felt the pressure from his love. Yugi was still hard and knew that he could go more. In fact he would need to. The magic was still flowing through him.

"Please...Atemu...My husband...more...give me more" Yugi said his body still craving more from him

"Very well." Atemu said closing his eyes as he held him closer to him as he began to move more against him.

"There!! Oh THERE!!" Yugi screamed as he came again as Atemu had stroked his prostate. Moving deeper against him, the Pharaoh took him deep into his mouth and kissed him hard as he continued to pound into him.

Atemu had no idea how long they were at it, but could see by the light of the day that dawn had already come and the sun was rising fairly high. The Pharaoh could see that Yugi was very tired now, and he had to be very sore as well. He hadn't relented from his driving into his light, but had kept himself from releasing as he could not endanger the others.

"Is this enough my love?" Atemu asked as he could see Yugi's eyes glossing over from his own fatigue.

"Nhhh?" Yugi made some incoherent noise as he looked at the Pharaoh, barely seeing him he was so tired.

"I will take that as a yes." Atem said as he eased himself from his lover. There did not appear to be much blood as he had been as gentle as he could. Coming over to the bowl of water and the washcloth that he usually used each morning, he wet it and came over to his love. He had already turned over to the side and looked content on the floor. Atem smiled and bent down to pick him up. Taking him into his arms he came over to his bed and laid him down onto it. Putting him on the other side he leaned in and cleaned his love, wiping away the traces of their lovemaking. With that done he pulled up the cashmere blanket that he had and laid it against him seeing his love curl into the pillow, completely oblivious to anything in the world.

"Sleep well my angel." Atem said leaning down and kissing the left temple.

And at that, put on his robe and left his angel to sleep off the fatigue of the early morning.


	9. Chapter eight end

_**Chapter 8**_

As Atem left, he could see his counterpart exit his own room, slightly limping. Atem said nothing, grateful that all the rooms were sound proof as he did not want to hear the former thief, and certainly did not want anyone to have heard the sounds of their lovemaking.

"Good morning Akeifa, did you sleep well?" Atem asked, his lips curling in a pseudo smile, one that if you didn't know him, would take that he was serious, and not joking.

"About as well as you did. We have lights that have aversions to sleep." the former Thief King answered back, rubbing the back of his neck in the attempt of working out kinks with his love had caused.

When they came into the slightly medieval kitchen, they found Seto already in the kitchen with Katsuya firmly attached to his side. Seto was having a slight bit of trouble moving around but Katsuya did not appear to want to let him go.

"Katsu? Do you not think that it would be easier for Seto to cook if you let him go?" Atemu asked his son.

"No!!" was all the blond said as Seto looked back at him with a soft smile.

"He hasn't let me go since this morning when he woke. He slept the entire night." Seto said as he looked at his angel, signaling him that he needed to move. With that, they both moved over to the frying grill and with the bowl of substance in hand poured it into the grill. From their position it looked to be the makings of an omelet, until Seto began to scramble the eggs and other ingredients that were present. Katsuya then began to add herbs from the other bowl that Seto had prepared and the two of them seemed to work in sync creating breakfast for the six of them.

"Katsuya did you really sleep the entire night?" Atem asked surprised. Most mornings he would find his son already in the kitchen with breakfast prepared for them.

"Yes Father. I had a very restful sleep." Katsuya said from his position, still latched to his love's side and it did not look like he was going to be letting him go any time soon.

"That was of course after the Priest relieved you of your purity." Akeifa said under his breath, of which both Seto and Atem turned to him. Atem was smirking and Seto was blushing wildly

"Very good, I am so proud of you my son." Atemu said ignoring the Thief King and referring to the fact that he had managed to sleep the night through. Though he knew that Seto belonged to his son, it was still disturbing that only losing his virginity granted him a full nights rest.

"Your Highness, I didn't get a chance to ask last night, but I wanted to know. Who is that is after Katsu? And why?" Seto said as he began to prepare the food. He noticed that his best friends were not present and rather guessed why as the other two looked so sparkling. He assumed that while he was sleeping the others had been relieved of their virginity's as well.

"We will discuss it when the food is ready. Yugi and Ryou are still resting" Atemu said as he came over to the Bodum Coffee press that had been installed. While a stove and oven had been installed, Atem had not allowed other modern amenities in the home as he wanted Katsu to be familiar with the old ways.

"Forgive me your highness, but we will discuss it now." Seto insisted. Even though his words were respectful, his tone was not.

"While I understand your need to protect your love, High Priest, your tone leaves a lot to be desired. I have been guardian and watcher all of his life, so I will discuss what I know when my wife is awake." Atemu said and at that, breezed out of the room, the topic to him was dropped.

To Akeifa and the High Priest they looked stunned.

"Yugi's....a....WHAT?!" Seto shouted slightly.

"You heard Father. Yugi is Father's soul mate and queen. I thought you knew that Dragon?" Katsuya said with two of the plates of food in hand, tilting his head slightly in a questioning mode.

"No...no I didn't know." Seto said slowly, trying to process the information.

"Don't worry Dragon. It doesn't change anything. We still serve Father and father." Katsuya said with a sparkling grin on his face that if it wasn't morning, would have lit up the sky.

"I should go wake up Ryou then." Akeifa said as he grabbed one of the cups of tea that Katsuya had made. The boy had always been intuitive about things, and knowing that the British boy would drink tea versus coffee like he did was heartwarming. It was one of things he loved about the boy.

Leaving the room with the tea he could hear the scrapping of the table chairs as the others sat down. Going back up the stairs he could hear the voices talking but they got silent as Akeifa got closer to the shared chambers they became silent. Entering the room, he could see his angel sprawled out on the bed. Ryou was currently hugging a pillow to him and the blanket that previously had hid his charms was now mostly off and he could make out the bare bottom of his beautiful Seme.

"Ryou...it's time to wake up." Akeifa whispered coming slowly over to him. As he stood over the boy, he could see his love starting to stir and awaken.

"Hmmm...five more minutes..." Ryou mumbled from his position on the bed. Akeifa smiled at him and nudged him slightly.

"No...or I will take you instead." Akeifa threatened and that woke the British boy awake, faster than anything else.

"Not happening." Ryou said sitting now up in the bed, his legs dangling down the edge of the highborn bed.

"I know that precious. I have always respected our agreement; though the thought of your tight ass has warmed me the last 5,000 years." Akeifa said huskily as Ryou blushed. Ryou had always been aware of his past life and understood the agreement. However he knew that in this life, it was not necessary and he too longed to feel his love inside him.

"Perhaps at another time beloved." Ryou said as he got up out of the bed and turned to his lover. Last night had been so amazing; the feeling of his strong willed love inside, tightening all around him had been glorious.

"The Pup gave you some tea. I wasn't sure if this is what you would want but he seemed to have." Akeifa said and Ryou focused on him, as he was still slightly bleary eyed.

"Oh, a spot of tea would be wonderful. Thank you." Ryou said and instinctively grabbed the tea from Akeifa and began to drink it, not even mindful that he was completely naked as the blanket covering him had fallen to the side and his legs were now over the edge of the bed.

"You are welcome my love. So tell me, are you ready to face the others downstairs?" Akeifa asked, still in a very good mood from their exercise the night before, and still feeling the afterglow of their loving.

"I suppose. Do you have something else that I could wear?" Ryou asked, remembering that his own clothing was soiled from the pleasures of the night before.

"I think so, but it would probably be better for you to wear some of the Pup's clothing. Remember I am larger then you, and I do not want the others looking at what is mine." Akeifa said and saw his Seme smile.

"I love you too. Very well then, I shall wait here for you." Ryou said, in his soft yet crisp British voice.

"Thank you." Akeifa said and leaned down and kiss the small Brit's head. At that he began to head out but was stopped by the young voice.

"Do you think you might have some crumpets and honey?" Ryou asked and Akeifa smiled.

"I shall check for you." he said and then closed the door. Inside though, Ryou was thinking back on the last 12 hours of his life, and it was rather hard to believe. With that thought he saw that there was a small bathroom attached to the room, and inside he went in and saw the small toilet, sink and shower stall. Wanting to get cleaned up before his love returned he turned it on, and from the small shelving, grabbed two towels and started up the shower. He could see that there was no commercial shampoos and stuff, so checked for any soap. He didn't mind using soap in his hair, but was used to using the smell of coconuts as his body lotion. Finding one that smelled of heather and rosemary he smiled. It reminded him of home when he had first grown up in the Scottish highlands before moving to London where his father's work was. Finishing his cleanup he could see that some clothing had been laid out for him but his love was nowhere to be found. Thinking he must have already headed back downstairs he got dressed in the clothes provided by Akeifa and headed down the stairs as well.

As he came down the stairs, he could see that the blond boy was making something, while his boss and the man that everyone had been referring to as a King was seated in the main dining hall. His own lover was nowhere to be found, but he still emerged and sat down with the others.

"Welcome down Ryou." his boss said, a tone in his voice that he had not ever heard before. He didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't exactly an angry tone, but not a jovial one either.

"Morning Boss. Is Yug' joining us?" he asked generally

"My little one is going to be indisposed for a while." Atemu said interrupting the British boy. This made him turn toward the sovereign and look at him. He did not have the robes that he had greeted them the night before, but now a gauzey version of a toga, almost like a form of pajama's. Which did not hide much of his slim body. But he did not appear to be the slightest uncomfortable with showing his body as such.

As Ryou was checking him out, Akeifa came back into the room and saw Ryou. Coming over to him he nuzzled his hair, giving Ryou pause as he stopped his musings of the Pharaoh and concentrated on his own sovereign.

"Now that we are here Pharaoh, do you want to tell me why someone is after Katsuya?" Seto said, his eyes narrowing at the man.

"Very well. But it is a long story, some of which you may not be completely prepared for." Atemu said, his breath sighing at the end.

"I am not going anywhere."

"Very well. The story begins many centuries ago. Well before my time, but not of my father." Atemu said but Seto stopped him by saying "What does your father have to do with anything?"

At that Atemu smiled and said "My father is Ra. As in the sun god. He was before time began, and before the beings of now resided. He was there when they came. Beings from a doomed planet. There were not many of them, but one among them was a gleaming example of their perfection. My father remembered this being - calling him a man or woman just did not do as they were neither, but energy. Pure unadulterated energy. They did not exist as we do, but as an energy cloud. This being that attracted my father was the first form of Katsuya." Atemu said as Seto looked at him in shock.

"Are you trying to tell me that Katsuya is not human?" Seto said, though Ryou and Akeika looked uncomfortable. And both not trying to look at Katsuya who was still in the kitchen doing the beginnings of lunch. It was his way.

"Yes, now he is, but that was not always so. The beings had approached my father and his people, known as the Gods of the Terra and asked for sanctuary. Father and the rest of the council granted it, and with that they had settled in the middle of the Atlantic. Things were peaceful for all. The beings stayed away from the populous that had just begun to emerge from their beings of cromagman to the beings that we are now. It had taken a great amount of time but the beings had begun to lose their forms of energy and had taken on that of what the Gods looked like...per se."

"What do you mean per se?" Seto said interrupting again

"I mean, that with all that energy that they came from and then trying to contain it into a water based form was not the wisest of ideas for some of them. There is a good reason that people are warned to stay away from water during lightning storms. But with them, something else happened." Atemu said

"What happened your Highness?" Ryou asked, curious now with the story.

"One of them wanted control of their throne. Katsuya's first form was still present but weakened due to the confines of what he was. But he was still their king and leader. And his people loved him. But the entity wanted him dead so that he could take control. Their technology was even beyond Father and the others, but because of Katsuya's influence they were not worried about it. His own pure soul would not allow any kind of darkness to invade, so the Gods trusted this. They did not count on someone going mad from the electrical currents running through their bodies that the people now called Atlantians had formed." Atemu said and stopped as Katsuya came back in with tea for Ryou and Seto and hot chocolate for his father and teacher.

"Thank you pup. Go do your kata's and we will join you soon." Akeifa said and with that Katsuya bowed low to his teacher and walked out.

"That will keep him occupied for thirty minutes." he added as Atemu nodded.

"Why don't you want him knowing this?" Seto said, though the look on Ryou's face suggested that he was thinking the same thing.

"He already knows. It is part of his heritage. Which I was getting to. One thing at a time. To know where one comes from, helps to know where one is going. Now where was I..." Atemu said and Ryou pipped up "You were saying someone wanted Katsuya's throne."

"Ah yes...so my father had found out about the threat, but by then it was too late. The coup had occurred and there was barely anything remaining of the being's soul. When my father arrived he found the traces, and was surprised to find that another was tied to it. He pulled on the string and it led to a soul still within the soul lake that had not been born yet. He could tell it's destiny, so taking the sovereign's soul with him he returned to Egypt. Centuries past...to many to count for my father but in time, I was born to his human Queen and I was named Pharaoh as a child. When I became the age of ten, the being had recovered enough to be reborn and he was reborn into the being at the time called Kamilah and was entrusted to the Goddess Isis.

By this time, nearly one hundred thousand years had passed and the beings known as Atlantians had either intermarried with the populous or just straight out died out. Except for one. The king of the Atlantians - the being that had given himself the name Dartz. By this time, he had shed his human skin and returned to energy, realizing that he could not die this way. At least not the way he believed." Atemu said pausing only to take a sip of the hot chocolate.

"So is it possible that he is still alive?" Ryou asked, seeing that his boss was about to ask the same thing.

"More then possible, he is. This is why I protected him as much as I could. But we are jumping to the end, and I have not told you the middle part. When he was born in Egypt, he was born with his full knowledge of what he was, and who he was. And that his soul mate was born and was near him. He was very impatient to be old enough to be with him, and often got into some serious mischief because of it. If he had his way, he would have been in my High Priest's bed as his mate at 3 years old." Atemu said with no hesitation and stared at Seto's shocked face.

"Are you trying to tell me that he wanted me as his lover that early?" Seto said, his voice cracking from both shock, incredulation and downright wonderment.

"Yes, only me telling him that his body would not be able to handle your phallus is what stopped him. He saw the logic in it, and every six months would ask the question again. 'May I be his mate now?' I can tell you denying him constantly as a child was downright annoying. Until he was twelve. At that time, I did not have a choice any longer in denying him. He told me that if I denied him again, that he would take matters into his own hands and would rape my High Priest." Atemu said with Akeifa smiling.

"So I took him as my lover at twelve?" Seto said, no longer trying to deny what he once was. The events were too strange for him, and considering Katsuya's aggressiveness that he showed with regards to their sex life, it had to be this way.

"More specifically, he took you as his. As soon as I issued the permission I found I had to avert my eyes as he attacked you....or more specifically a piece of your anatomy with more relish then I had ever seen. All I can say is he must have been soul starved. And my recollections was that you did not complain too much after the first three times. By the tenth time, he was finally satiated. You on the other hand had to be hospitalized for your safety. Afterwards, he did not abuse that much like that again." Atemu said without remorse as he remembered that he had been present the entire time. It was one of many memories that he wished he didn't have, but seeing the current happiness that his adopted son had made it almost seem worthwhile.

"So what happened?" Ryou asked, his own boss red-faced with those thoughts as well.

"I was never entirely sure of it myself, but somehow the being found out that Katsuya had been reincarnated and had been united with his soul mate. By this time, I too had found my Queen and we were expecting our first child, our son-" Atemu said but was interrupted by Seto.

"You said that Yugi was your queen. Did that mean that he was a girl then?" Seto demanded, but Atemu smiled.

"No, my Queen has never been female. My father granted him this gift when he wed us. The ability for him to procreate a child of Ra. This current incantation of him does not have it, but that does not say the same for your own mate my Priest." Atemu said as Ryou and Seto both looked at him in shock.

"Are you telling me that Katsuya can have children?" Seto croaked out, unbelieving again of what was spoken.

"Yes, he had gifted you with six children before his death. Three boys, three girls. All triplets. Ten months apart. They died with him, along with my Queen and our unborn child. The threat had discovered a gruesome weapon to use with their energy level and was able to decimate the villa that my beloved was entertaining his grandchildren, which is what he considered your children. They were all killed before Katsuya could defend them. This is one of the reasons for Akeifa. Shortly after their deaths, I went mad with grief. You on the other hand vowed to kill the man that had killed your family, and you nearly succeeded, but with doing so, it ended your life and left your soul in limbo. Your god Osiris, husband to your own husband's god, brought you home where I restored your soul, while it waited again for Katsuya." Atemu said

"So what happened?" Seto asked, more subdued now. He had never considered having children of his own, his own preference making it an impossibility but hearing that it had been overcome and he had been happy, made him sadder then he had ever been before.

"That I do not know. Considering the previous damage his soul had taken, I had expected it to be much longer, but it had been only 5,000 years." Atemu said

"Well, what matters now is that the menace is still out there, and it will know of the mating. It will come for him, now that he would be carrying again." Akeifa said as Seto turned in complete disbelief.

"Katsu is normal. There is nothing wrong with him." Seto said firm in his belief.

"No my priest. Katsu will never be normal. At least not the way we think of normal. He is from a race of androgynous beings of pure energy. That alone changes who he is. Katsu's awareness stems from his alien perceptions. He has only had two lives. The soul is still very fresh and new and remembers the nuances, if not the actions. He does not remember the times he snuck into your room to mate with you at five years of age. He does not remember the couplings that you two would do, and he does not remember his death or the reason for it. But he remembers the feelings, and used those to seek you out. His inability to sleep stemmed from this because of the restlessness of being without you. Because while I would not allow the two of you to couple until he could accept your own body, he has been in your bed, sleeping with you since he was born." Atemu revealed which the monarch was surprised when Seto did not react. He had been a plethora of emotions the entire time, but this did not surprise him.

"So my treasure slept with me, but obeyed your order to not couple with me, is this correct?" Seto asked, the tone insinuating that he was merely confirming, of which the Pharaoh nodded his head.

"What makes you think he obeyed it?" Seto asked, curious to find out the answer

"Firstly, he can not lie. It is impossible for him. The concept is foreign to him. As is any kind of subterfuge or any deception. When I explained to him how grown men would be larger then his own hands, he understood. I never treated Katsu as a child. Such things were beneath a creature like that. Even now we do not treat him as such. Nor should you in the future. He will not understand it, as last night's debacle gave rise to. He takes things literal and interpreted them as such. But as for the monster that his enemy has become, I wish I knew. Father has kept me in the dark about much of it" Atemu said as he set back down his tea.

"So is that it? You don't know anything about what could be facing my treasure now?" Seto said, his voice betraying the anger he felt. His voice was still steady, but the traces of his feelings were being broadcasted with in it, making all aware of how close he was to giving into his emotions.

"Yes and no. I know that something is facing him, but it is something that only he will be able to deal with. None of us are Atlantians. Only he is. And his child." Atemu said letting out that particular detail. One that Seto had momentarily forgotten about. But that brought it rushing back.

"He's carrying now? So soon?" Seto asked quietly.

"As I have been trying to tell you, he isn't really born. Not like you. Not like I. His physiology is different. When he was born he had the parts of a female and male at the same time. He has always possessed these parts. I changed that this time. I hid him from the monster. But he is still that being. One of the celestial bodies, whose purpose has been missing for one hundred and fifty thousand years. I doubt that he even knows it any longer, but if he did, he has never voiced this. But I do know this. He is the last of his race. If it is to survive, his body must produce. It is up to you to accept this, but do not pressure him." Atemu said to his audience that had been quiet and still.

"Father. I am not the last. My babies are here and they will help grow our people again." a voice said from behind the Pharaoh, surprising one and all.

"Katsu....?" Seto said slowly standing up and walking over to his lover of less then eight hours.

"Dragon, our babies are here. Our beautiful sons...our princes." Katsu said as he brought a trembling hand to his stomach and smiled up at him.

"They are going to be beautiful Dragon. Just like their papa." Katsuya said his face glowing brightly as the others looked on in wonderment.

End.....for now.

* * *

**Kamilah** - means perfection in Egyptian


End file.
